Une mission banale
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Tsuna a envoyé Hibari et Chrome en mission ensemble. Ce qui n'était pas prévu c'est que Mukuro tournerait la mission en pari. L'enjeu? Si Hibari gagne, il gagne un combat contre Reborn. S'il perd, il doit boire une bouteille de whiskey avec Mukuro...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour ! Une petite histoire sans prétentions, que j'ai écrite hier, dans un long moment de folie. Elle sera courte, car déjà finie, chez moi. Il faut juste que je la tape à l'ordi. Voila ! Bonne lecture._

Disclaimer: Le domaine de KHR, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

* * *

**Prologue**

Sawada Tsunayoshi était assis dans son bureau et regardait fixement la porte qui venait de se refermer sur ses deux gardiens. Un bébé, habillé d'un costume, tiré à quatre épingle se tenait sur un coin de son bureau et observait son ancien élève de ses yeux noirs sans expressions.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tsuna ? demanda Reborn, ce qui sembla tirer le dixième du nom de ses réflexions.

_ Je me demandais. Commença Tsuna, en regardant Reborn, puis la porte d'un air pensif.

_ Quoi ? Insista celui-ci, en étudiant attentivement son ancien élève.

_ Je me demandais si je ne viens pas de faire une bêtise, en envoyant ces deux-là, en mission ensemble. Répondit le jeune homme, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, habitude qu'il n'avait pas perdu, au grand dam de son mentor, mais au grand bonheur d'une certaine tête rousse.

Tsuna parlait de ses deux gardiens qui venaient de sortir. Le gardien du nuage, Hibari Kyoya et Chrome Dokuro, gardienne officielle du brouillard, pour la dixième génération des Vongola.

_ Pourquoi te poses-tu cette question ? Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, de ce côté-là. Ce sont tes deux meilleurs gardiens. Argumenta Reborn, ne voyant pas pourquoi le decimo se faisait du souci, surtout pour ces deux-là.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi, ni même si c'est bon ou mauvais. S'énerva Tsuna, et le fait que son mentor lui fasse son petit sourire en coins qui avait le don de l'agacer, l'énerva encore plus. Reborn !

_ Bah, Si c'est ton petit doigt qui le dit, je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. J'aurais cru que depuis le temps, tu aurais appris à te fier à tes intuitions. Se moqua le tueur. Allez viens, idiot. C'est l'heure du diner, Mamma va bientôt nous appeler et ça t'évitera de devoir rosser tout le monde pour avoir à manger. Lâcha-t-il avant de sauter sur son épaule, tandis que son ancien soufre douleur se levait pour sortir du bureau.

Néanmoins, Tsuna réfléchissais toujours à son pressentiment. En effet, son intuition ne l'avait jamais trompée, que ce soit en bon ou en mauvais. Il se remémora comment, de fil en aiguilles il en était venu à décider de cette mission.

_Le jour d'avant :_

_Comme tous les matins, Le Ciel des Vongola déjeunait dans la cuisine, seul, comme à son habitude, ou en compagnie de sa mère, la Mamma de la Famiglia, Nana. Tous les autres ayant appris à fuir la cuisine quand le dixième du nom se pointait les yeux encore pleins de sommeil sous peine de sévères représailles, si par malheur ils le dérangeaient. Seul Hayato Gokudera et Takeshi Yamamoto étaient tolérés à ce moment-là, et encore, sous réserve de silence, du moins, tant que le chef de famille n'aurait pas avalé sa première gorgée de café. Ce matin-là, Tsuna déjeunait donc seul, Nana étant partie faire des courses en compagnie de Fûta, I-Pin et Lambo, qui lui servaient d'escorte. Il lisait le journal, en général il se débrouillait pour en lire plusieurs de différents pays, pour se tenir au courant au maximum. Ce jour-là, il lut un article paru dans un des quotidiens italiens qui l'intrigua. Cet article parlait du démantèlement d'une filière de revendeur d'alcool frelaté, alcool qui avait causé de graves cécités sur plusieurs consommateurs, avant de mettre la puce à l'oreille des autorités. _Son (hyper) intuition lui dit à ce moment-là que cela devait être en rapport avec quelques différents cas recensé dans le voisinage de la ville de Namimori, auxquels il avait déjà porté une grande attention au cours des dernières semaines. Il avait mis Lambo en filature et celui-ci avait remonté la filière jusqu'à quelques entrepôts, dans le secteur 5, mais il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin sans avertir la famille responsable de ce secteur de la ville_. Evidemment, d'après le canard, la mafia était pointée du doigt, mais l'enquête n'avait pu aboutir, pour quelques raisons obscures, et s'était arrêtée à la frontière du Japon. C'est alors qu'il avait décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un enquêter sur ces fameux entrepôts. Sur ses entrefaites, Mamma était de retour à la maison avec sa bruyante couvée, qui se disputait le privilège de porter le plus de sacs de courses. Lambo, connaissant son Boss de grand-frère vint le voir pour lui demander si quelque chose clochait. Voulant vérifier sa théorie, il l'attira sur la véranda et lui montra l'article, que Lambo comprit sans besoin de traduction, il était italien, après tout. La vache confirma ses soupçons et même se proposa d'y aller._

__ Boss. Si tu veux envoyer quelqu'un là-bas, je peux y aller._

__ Non. Répondit Tsuna. Je préfère que tu gardes ta couverture en place. Comme tu es le plus jeune d'entre nous, je préfère que les gens ne te cataloguent pas tout de suite comme Vongola. Trancha le Boss, sans que Lambo y trouve à redire._

__ Puis-je tout de même te conseiller de ne pas envoyer n'importe qui ?_

__ Gokudera ?_

__ Il fera tout sauter, bonjour la discrétion._

__ Yamamoto ?_

__..._

__ Onii-san, pas la peine d'y penser, ce mot ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Pensa tout haut Tsunayoshi. Que penses-tu de Hibari ou Chrome ? Demanda Tsuna, en se demandant pourquoi Lambo, sortait la tête dans le couloir pour demander si quelqu'un avait vu Gokudera. Obtenant une réponse négative, il se tourna en secouant la tête devant l'air interrogateur de Tsu-kun._

__ Pourquoi pas les deux ? Chrome minimisera les risques de fuite, et Hibari, bah, c'est Hibari. Et il fera attention à Chrome._

_Tsuna réfléchi et acquiesça. _

__ Je vais faire ça._

C'est ainsi que Tsuna revint à lui dans la salle à manger, entouré de sa famille, plus Dino et Romario, qui lui avait servi une assiette, voyant que celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées. En regardant son assiette pleine, son cœur se gonfla de gratitude, et il eut la certitude que s'il se passait quelque chose, cela amènerait un changement, mais il avait un bon sentiment là-dessus. Il haussa les épaules, sourit à chacun et lâcha un 'Itadakimasu' avant d'attaquer allègrement son assiette.

Reborn, quant à lui, souriait en regardant le jeune Sawada, tout comme Dino. Si son élève ne se faisait pas de soucis pour sa famille quand il leurs demandait de faire quelque chose, c'est qu'alors, il n'était pas digne d'être le Boss. Oui, il était fier de son dernier élève. Et pas qu'un peu. Et ça se voyait.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Le domaine de KHR, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Hibari Kyoya. Président du Comité de Discipline du Collège de Namimori, surnommé en 'secret ' Pit-Bull. Carnivore auto-proclamé. Gardien du Nuage de la Dixième Génération de la famille Vongola, désigné volontaire par un bébé.

Grand brun aux yeux gris métalliques, grand brun qui râlait intérieurement de manière ininterrompue depuis le début du trajet en train qui les mèneraient au secteur 5, Chrome et lui.

Il râlait sur la prise de note ni-fait-ni-à-faire de la stupide vache, tout en gribouillis, et quand on comprenait quelque chose, ce n'était que des mots genre 'et', 'vers le'… tss.

Il râlait contre son soi-disant bras droit qui le suivait partout, même quand il l'avait envoyé paitre en paix, en lui disant que c'était le gardien qui avait été demandé, pas le président.

Pour se calmer, il regarda son canari, habituellement jaune qui était actuellement d'un bleu électrique, gracieuseté de Mukuro. Ce qui le mit dans une rage noire. Ce futur cadavre avait osé touche son pauvre oiseau, juste pour l'emmerder, de plus, n'ayant pas réussi à lui faire apprendre une nouvelle chanson, il lui a appris à refaire le cri que Sawada faisait quand il avait peur, au collège, ce son (Hiiiii) aussi aigue qu'énervant.

Il se calma un peu en pensant, justement à Sawada. Sawada qui avait piqué une belle colère le matin même, étant donné que le jeune veau et Gokudera s'étaient encore crêpé le chignon devant le boss, envoyant valser son assiette contre le mur. Jeune veau et Gokudera qui porteraient encore un moment les marques que le dixième du nom leurs avait laissé.

Hélas, il repensa à Mukuro, et son humeur s'assombri de nouveau. La prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait, c'est sûr, l'ananas allait mourir.

Définitivement.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'aurait pas à le supporter, puisqu'il était avec son alter ego, Chrome. Quand même, où le boss avait-il la tête pour envoyer une allumette comme elle au milieu des lions.

Encore un herbivore.

Hibari soupira, et s'allongea, laissant Roll, son hérisson s'installer en équilibre sur le haut du front, pour roupiller. Hibird, le petit veinard, lui, pouvait se pelotonner au creux du cou de son maitre pour faire une sieste.

Chrome quant à elle, rêvassait en regardant le vert des arbres, qui lui rappelait le pull qu'elle s'était offert, lors de leurs dernière virée shopping entre filles la semaine dernière. Elles s'étaient d'ailleurs retrouvée nez à nez avec Hibari qui voulait savoir où était son P…. de moitié, tout cela avec une aura à faire fuir une meute de lions.

Devant la colère que dégageait son maitre, Hibird, lâcha un cri qui lui rappelait étrangement l'ancien piaillement du Boss, d'il y a quelques années, ce qui assombri encore, si c'était possible l'humeur du Prez de Namimori. En y pensant, Chrome se dit qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Mukuro-sama aimait tant que cela asticoter ainsi Mr Nuage, comme elle l'appelait intérieurement.

Elle regarda le 'sieur allongé de tout son long sur sa banquette, l'oisillon endormi, la tête sous l'aile dans le creux des clavicules de son maitre, et le petit hérisson sur le sommet de sa tête, endormi lui aussi. 'Ils sont bien comme leurs maitre !' Elle les trouvait vraiment très mignons comme ça. Ayant du sentir son regard, Hibari se déplaça un petit peu, faisant complètement glisser l'oiseau qui se réveilla juste à temps pour éviter la collision avec le sol de leurs compartiment.

Il lança un regard mauvais aux deux autres endormis, puis la regarda avec de l'espoir, on dirait. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe, signe qu'il prit pour un assentiment au fait qu'il se posa directement sur sa tête, dans la touffe de l'ananas.

Chrome senti la petite chose faire bouffer ses plumes, gigoter un peu, puis plus rien. 'Il a du s'endormir.' Elle jeta un regard à sa chouette qui lui rendit son regard, indifférente à la présence de cet intrus dans les cheveux de sa maitresse, puis retourna à sa rêverie éveillée par la fenêtre.

Seul la chouette vit le petit sourire fugace que fit le pit-bull, les yeux à nouveau fermés.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Le domaine de KHR, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Pour l'instant, c'était une affaire rondement menée, au début, tout du moins.

Chrome s'était introduit par la porte de derrière, en tapinois, pour leurs jeter une illusion qui ferait perdre tous leurs repères aux malfrats qui se trouvaient dans l'entrepôt. C'était une illusion de noir total, qui enveloppait tous leurs sens, sauf le toucher et le goût.

Leurs opposants étaient donc privés de la vue, l'ouïe et l'odorat, pour ne ressentir que la douleur infligée par les coups d'Hibari, qui lui, n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle : Il était entré par la grande porte, mais restait parfaitement hors d'atteinte, Chrome s'étant basée sur l'anneau Vongola qu'ils portaient tous les deux, pour pouvoir les exclure, afin de ne pas être eux-mêmes pénalisés.

Les hommes présents à l'intérieur s'étaient affolés et avait rompu leurs formations, de sorte qu'ils ressemblaient, à l'heure actuelle, plus à une volée de moineau que de malfrats qui avaient été entrainés. Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps.

En effet, leurs supérieurs, eux, s'étaient souvenus de leurs leçons, sur les Vongola et leurs gardiens. Petit à petit, ils réorganisèrent leurs troupes désordonnées, et leurs donna pour mission première de chercher les animaux des gardiens. Plus particulièrement la chouette blanche, qu'ils savaient appartenir au gardien du brouillard, tandis que ceux qui se fiaient plus à leurs instincts, et donc, plus aptes à combattre dans le noir, tentaient de combattre l'autre gardien.

Chrome était totalement absorbée dans sa création d'illusion, laissant aux bons soins de sa chouette de faire le guet. Le facteur qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, fut le degré de concentration qu'elle devait fournir, pour maintenir une illusion aussi puissante et complète, car elle ne s'était entrainée que sur quelques personnes et sur une superficie réduite, bien inférieure au grand hangar où ils se trouvaient. De ce fait, elle n'entendit que trop tard les avertissements de son volatile, qui la prévenait que quelqu'un l'avait trouvée et se précipitait dans son dos à toute vitesse. Chrome se retourna, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Coup pour coup, et plus quand affinités.

Et affinités il y avait.

Ils avaient trouvés sans peine où se trouvait le gros des troupes, qui s'adonnaient à ce commerce pervers de drogue dénaturée. L'ananas femelle s'était faufilée dans l'entrepôt, alors que lui n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il était là pour les punir d'avoir dérogés à la discipline qui régnait dans Namimori, et il voulait qu'ils voient à qui ils avaient affaire. Ils l'avaient vus et s'étaient précipités sur lui, en commençant à armer leurs frappes. Mais aucunes d'elle ne le touchaient, ils le loupaient, parfois d'une année lumière, se frappant même les uns les autres. Ne s'embarrassant d'aucun remords, Hibari les frappa quand même, et ils tombaient comme des mouches, comme d'habitude, de vraies larves, qui tombaient toutes sans grâce. La lumière se fit, quand il aperçut derrière un conteneur de produit, Chrome qui se tenait droite, les yeux fermés, les mains crispées sur son trident, avec sa chouette qui flottait gracieusement au-dessus d'elle. 'Astucieux. Les chouettes étant des animaux qui peuvent faire pivoter leurs tête à presque 360°, ça en fait des vigies parfaites, sans angles morts'. Il sourit. Puis susurra à l'oreille du malfrat le plus proche de lui

« Je vais te mordre, et tu vas mourir. ». Avec une économie de mouvements, Hibari frappait et ses adversaires ne se relevaient pas. Soudain, il ressenti un souffle sur sa nuque et se détourna en une pirouette pour éviter de justesse le coup bien placés d'un de ses nouveaux adversaire, qui paraissaient plus doués que les précédents, mais il y laissa tout de même quatre cheveux. Il s'apprêta à riposter quand il saisit une voix qui lui disait de se tenir tranquille, il retourna d'un air mauvais pour voir un suicidaire tenir une Chrome inconsciente par le cou.

Il avait envie de rire. Pour une fois, il avait bien fait de ne pas dormir, pendant que le vieux faisait son exposé sur la nécessité de se tenir à l'écart des Vongola. Il avait bien retenu leurs aptitudes au combat, et c'était grâce à lui, s'il tenait à présent la gardienne du brouillard par la peau du cou. 'La plus grande force des Vongola, c'est leur loyauté. Mais c'est aussi leurs plus grande faiblesse, retournez-la contre eux.' Il resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme, mais l'autre fou ne bougeait toujours pas.

_ Je vais lui briser les vertèbres, tu veux vraiment voir ça ? dit-il en riant, mais son rire cessa quand l'autre se mit en garde, le visage toujours sans expression, soudain, un sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvre du Vongola.

_ Tsh… Je vais vous mordre à mort…Herbivores !


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour bonjour ! Mini-mini chapitre, désolée, mais je ne me voyais le coller au précédant ni au suivant. Ça ne passait pas pour moi. Bonne lecture._

Disclaimer: Le domaine de KHR, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Mukuro aimait Chrome.

Pas comme un homme aime une femme, plutôt comme un frère aime sa sœur.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il s'était reconnu en elle, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il lui était venu en aide. Trahie par sa propre famille. Il aimait aussi ses longs cheveux, de la même couleur que les siens, il pensait qu'il était dommage qu'elle les ait coupés. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la protéger.

Grâce à elle, il avait maintenu le lien entre lui et l'homme dont il voulait toujours posséder le corps, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, elle l'avait jugé comme étant un homme bon, et lui avait donné sa loyauté.

Bien qu'ayant toujours une réputation du dur à entretenir, le fait que Chrome soit loyale à Sawada et qu'elle n'hésite pas à lui confier sa vie l'avait fait changé d'avis par rapport au garçon qu'il était, même s'il préférait se faire tuer plutôt que de l'avouer. Il s'était donc décidé à être un grand-frère qui la laisserait vivre sa vie, mais en gardant un œil sur sa protégée.

En partageant son esprit, et parfois son corps, il s'avait toujours qu'elle était son humeur, à quoi pensait-elle, souvent à lui d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, par contre, c'était ressentir sa peur, ou pire, sa douleur. Si ce n'était que de la peur, il pouvait la guider, quand c'était de la douleur, il était furieux, mais l'inconscience, c'était pire que tout. Lui comme elle ressentait toujours le lien qui les unissait, même endormis. Alors quand elle était inconsciente…. Et là, il la sentait doucement glisser vers celle-ci.

« _Chrome ?

_ Mukuro-sama…Hibari… »

Même KO elle pensait encore aux Vongola.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle était avec lui, qui d'autre ? Sawada savait ce qui lui arriverait s'il arrivait malheur à Chrome lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de ses gardiens ou lui-même, il aura pris ses précautions et envoyé Chrome en mission avec le plus fort d'entre eux.

Il aimait détailler le comportement du sakuraphobe, lorsque Chrome lui permettait de voir par ses yeux. Méchant de mes deux, aussi tendre qu'une mère avec son hérisson et son oiseau.

Il avait, adoré pervertir le volatil, et l'entrainer à faire le « hiiii ! » terrifié de Sawada quand il était apprenti-boss l'avait grandement amusé, tellement, qu'il se marrait encore en y pensant.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à rire, il fallait qu'il rassure Chrome et la faire se reposer, afin qu'elle puisse les ramener tous les deux ensuite, car il avait un plan diabolique à l'esprit.

« _ Chrome, reposes-toi.

_ Mukuro-sama… répondit Chrome faiblement.

_ Reposes toi, tu pourras prendre soin de toi, quand j'en aurais fini.

_ Merci »

Chroma laissa la place à Mukuro, mais celui-ci prit possession de son corps progressivement, en commençant par ses prunelles. Il savait que l'alouette percevrait tout de suite la différence. Il s'assura ensuite que Chrome était bien endormi, puis, il enflamma sa pupille droite d'une flamme violette. Son regard croisa alors celui d'Hibari, qui sourit.

_Tsh… Je vais vous mordre à mort…Herbivores !


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonsoir ! Voilà le quatrième. Spéciale dédicace à Katsuri-san._

Disclaimer: Le domaine de KHR, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Sous le choc de la réaction de l'homme aux tonfas, le malfrat qui avait assommé Chrome et qui l'avait pris en otage ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait au niveau de ses bras.

En effet, notre cher Mukuro, qui avait commencé sa possession au niveau des yeux, pour qu'Hibari capte la manœuvre, avait entamé en deux temps trois mouvements le reste de l'échange de corps.

C'est pourquoi le mauvais vendeur fut plus que surpris de retrouver dans ses bras, non pas une frêle jeune fille, mais un jeune, semblant aussi frêle que la jeune fille, mais néanmoins beaucoup plus robuste. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux, et la même code vestimentaires lui semblait-il, mais là s'arrêtait les ressemblances.

Cet homme-là déclenchait tous les signaux d'alarmes internes du bandit. Il n'eut que le temps de se faire cette réflexion, que l'homme en question lui fit une prise aux bras, qui le fit basculer cul par-dessus la tête, dans le dos de ses hommes, qui eux, faisaient face à Hibari. Mukuro éclata de rire, en disant 'Strike', en voyant les hommes qui se trouvaient entre eux s'écrouler comme des quilles.

Mais ils en restaient encore neuf à battre, neuf qui se tenaient encore un petit peu à l'écart, prenant le temps d'analyser la situation et les données qu'entraient dans le combat l'arrivée du nouvel arrivant.

Faisant fi de toute cette attention dont ils faisaient l'objet, les deux gardiens Vongola se fusillaient du regard, à la grande incompréhension des neuf autres, et en ignorant totalement l'autre débile qui se trouvait à présent en croix, par terre, et qui beuglait comme un âne.

_ Nfufufu…Alouette dit Mukuro en effleurant le bord d'un chapeau imaginaire.

_ Tsh…Fit dédaigneusement Hibari. Je vais Terminer ceux-là, et ensuite, je te mords à mort. Dit-il en levant son tonfa devant son visage. Ne te mets en travers de mon chemin. En Regardant Mukuro qui souriait, droit dans les yeux. Hibird, qui voletait depuis un moment, en faisant le va-et-vient, entre eux poussa le fameux cri « Sawada », faisant éclater de rire le démon aux yeux vairons. La flamme d'Hibari jaillit de son anneau, et se répandit instantanément sur les tonfas de celui-ci, faisant hausser un sourcil à Mukuro.

Pendant ce temps, les bandits, eux n'avaient pas perdu leurs, temps. Ils s'étaient concerté silencieusement et s'étaient répartis les cibles. Considérant Mukuro comme le plus menaçant, parce que jusqu'alors inconnu, cinq d'entre eux s'attaquèrent simultanément à lui, sur tous les flans, les quatres autres se chargeant de Hibari. Malheureusement pour eux, ce n'est pas pour rien que Chrome avait baptisée sa chouette Mukurowl, car celui-ci, comme l'animal avait les yeux derrière la tête. Tous les assaillants s'écrasèrent donc sur ce qu'ils voyaient comme des parois de verre épais, emprisonnant les Vongola à l'intérieur. Ils se mirent à taper comme des sourds dessus, certains carrément à tirer dessus, à bout portant, pour faire céder les murs, sans y arriver.

Hibari touchant de la main la paroi la plus proche, en essayant de deviner jusqu'où, en hauteur ces murs pouvaient aller. 'Surement vers le ciel, le connaissant'. Mukuro se remit à rire, ce qui réanima la colère d'Hibari, qui fonça sur Mukuro. Rokudo bloqua le premier coup et évita le deuxième, ce qui n'inquiétait aucunement Hibari puisqu'il avait déjà envoyé sa troisième attaque, qui fut coincée dans le trident. Cette attaque frontale du quelque peu impressionner ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur, car ils n'y eu plus de bruit au dehors. Il faut dire que le spectacle de volutes de poussière venus du sol et s'élevant autour des combattants en spirale devait y être pour beaucoup. Peut-être y en avait-il eut un qui avait pensé à s'enfuir, car Mukuro se tourna vers eux en leurs disant 'qu'ils n'iraient nulle part', envoyant en même temps l'illusion que toutes les portes et les fenêtres avaient disparues.

Se retournant vers Hibari, il lui dit

_ Je te défie. Haussement de sourcil d'Hibari. Je te défie de 'mordre à mort', comme tu le dit si bien, plus de futurs tolards que moi. Mais si je gagne, tu testeras avec moi leur produit. En voyant l'air interrogateur d'Hibari, Mukuro s'expliqua. J'ai vu un alambic, avec des caisses pleines, en arrivant.

_ Je ne bois pas. C'est contraire à mon éthique personnelle. Répondit Hibari en libérant ses armes, et repartant à l'assaut.

_ Hoo…? Le président du conseil de discipline du collège de Namimori ne tiendrait pas l'alcool ? La légende serait donc vraie ? Insinua Rokudo en lançant une attaque de biais, sur le flanc gauche. En évitant l'attaque en virant de côté, Hibari passa sous la garde de Mukuro et lui décocha un uppercut qui projeta Mukuro un mètre en arrière, tout en promettant que son vice-président allait bientôt connaître sa façon de penser quant aux gens qui parlent à tort et à travers. Se redressant et rajustant la position de sa veste d'un mouvement des épaules, il rétorqua.

_ Et si c'est toi qui perds, démon ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Dit Hibari, en époussetant se veste pourtant impeccable.

_ Si tu gagnes, je t'organise, un combat avec le bébé. Il m'en devait un, mais si par le plus grand des hasards, je perdais, je passerais mon tour, te laissant toutes latitudes pour me remplacer et t'en donner à cœur joie. Exposa Rokudo.

_ Tsh… Comme si le bébé te devait quoique ce soit. Dénigra le Prez, mais se remettant en position de combat tout de même. Rokudo sourit d'un air carnassier.

_ Ho, il m'en doit bien un, sois en assuré. Il faut dire que le service que je lui ai rendu dernièrement en mérite même plusieurs, de combats, donc je pourrais amplement profiter de ma récompense, quel que soit l'issu de ce pari. Il est aussi joueur que toi et moi.

En disant cela, Rokudo savait pertinemment qu'il le tenait, il voyait presque les rouages du cerveau du président tourner dans sa tête, pesant le pour et le contre, et arriver à la même conclusion que lui-même. Il accepterait, car il était de notoriété publique que Hibari rêvait depuis toujours d'un combat contre le bébé, et qu'il ne pourrait résister à cette perspective.

Il vit qu'il avait pris sa décision au relâchement de ses épaules, puisque son adversaire lui avait tourné le dos pour réfléchir. De toute manière, si lui, Rokudo Mukuro perdait, il pourrait tout de même profiter du spectacle avec Chrome. Mais s'il gagnait, il pourrait faire boire le Pit-bull de Namimori, ce qui n'était déjà pas un mince exploit, mais en plus, il pourrait en faire des gorges chaude pendant au moins, quoi, jusqu'à la fin de sa détention ? 'Allez, allez, petite alouette. Viens manger dans la main de Tonton Rokudo'

Pendant qu'Hibari réfléchissait, les gangsters à l'extérieur cherchaient par tous les moyens à s'enfuir de l'entrepôt, chose somme toute bien illusoire, et regardaient avec envie Hibird et Mukuro-chouette qui tournaient en rond autour de la cage qu'avait fait l'autre à la coiffure bizarre, tendant malgré tout l'oreille pour entendre la réponse du gardien du nuage. Le couperet tomba.

_ Baisses tes barrière, démon de pacotille. Qu'on en finisse. Trancha Kyoya en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Et ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi.

Les barrières disparurent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, tandis que Mukuro se détournait de lui pour faire face à ses adversaires.

' Nfufufu…'


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonsoir ! Voilà le cinquième. Spéciale dédicace à __Elda-1805__ (Merci pour l'ajout). _

Disclaimer: Le domaine de KHR, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

' Vous n'irez nulle part.'

Cet homme était vraiment effrayant.

Pourtant, il pensait que dans sa famille, il avait eu son lot de psychopathes, mais il avait l'intuition qu'il n'oublierait pas cet homme de sitôt.

Au début de leur mission, il n'avait été que moyennement intéressé par cette histoire de trafic d'alcool frelaté, indigne de lui, avait-il pensé sur le moment, mais cette mission valait mieux que de rester à dépérir dans leur grande maison, et à regarder ses subalternes se plumer les uns les autres en parties de poker. Tout avait bien commencé, leur affaire tournait bien. Le tout parce qu'ils avaient réussis pendant un temps à passer sous le radar des Vongola, qui contrôlaient cette ville. Il est vrai que sur le coup Ruggiero s'était posé des questions, quant aux consignes données en ce sens par la maison mère des Rinucci, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Japon, par le biais d'une visioconférence dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il était en effet étonnant que les Vongola, dont la base se trouvait en Italie, puissent se soucier d'une ville aussi quelconque que Namimori.

La réponse l'avait grandement étonnée, quand on lui avait répondu que c'était parce que le futur boss des Vongola, le Dixième du Nom y résidait, avec sa famille et ses six gardiens. Après ces révélations, il avait discrètement rassemblé des informations, au Japon, aussi bien qu'en Italie. Apparemment, la réputation du Dixième du Nom n'était plus à faire. Fils du conseiller externe, entrainé depuis son adolescence par le meilleur tueur à gage de la mafia, considéré comme un petit frère par le richissime Cheval Ailé, il avait défait à l'âge de quatorze ans la Varia au complet, sa famille et lui, dans ce que les Vongola appelaient « Le conflit des bagues », et qui avait eu pour but d'officialiser la nomination du Dixième du Nom.

Ce qui faisait la force de Ruggiero, c'était son habitude à ne jamais foncer tête baissée, le rassemblement d'information étant l'étape numéro un dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. C'est pourquoi, il n'avait pu qu'aller dans le sens de sa hiérarchie, en obligeant ses hommes à faire profil bas durant la fabrication et le transport de la marchandise.

Le chef avait aussi essayé de réunir des informations sur les gardiens du Vongola japonais. Les deux cibles les plus faciles à identifier, furent les gardiens de la tempête et de la pluie, Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi, respectivement professeur de musique au lycée de Namimori et gérant d'un restaurant de sushi. Justement au restaurant de Yamamoto, il avait croisé l'exubérant gardien du Soleil Vongola, Sasagawa Ryohei, boxeur professionnel accompagné de sa jeune sœur, la jolie Kyoko, et de son amie, une pétillante brune se prénommant Haru. Par contre, il avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait pas pu découvrir l'identité du gardien de la foudre, surtout dû au fait, il était impossible de s'approcher incognito de la demeure de Sawada, sans se faire repérer par un de ses gardiens, ou une de ses innombrable personnes qui logeaient dans son manoir.

De même, les deux derniers gardiens qui demeuraient introuvables étaient, d'après ses sources, les plus dangereux, ceux du nuage et de la brume.

Laissant toujours ses subornés s'occuper de la basse besogne, comme la préparation de la marchandise par exemple, il était occupé à jouer à la belotte sur son ordinateur portable dans le bureau situé à l'étage supérieur en prenant un air affairé afin que ses gardes ne le dérange pas, lorsqu' il avait entendu le fracas d'une bagarre en contre-bas. Quand ses gardes voulurent rejoindre le combat, il les avait arrêtés d'un geste de la main, tout en observant attentivement la bataille. Il sourit face à l'ironie du sort: ce n'était pas lui qui les avait trouvés, mais eux qui étaient venus à lui.

Le gardien du nuage, fidèle à sa réputation était très fort, il n'en attendait pas moins de celui qui était maintenant le directeur du collège de Namimori. Habillé d'un costume bleu nuit impeccable et sans plis, d'une chemise prune et cravate noire, il ressemblait à ce qu'il était : quelqu'un à qui on obéit sans poser de question. Les tonfas détonnaient un peu, par contre, il l'aurait plus imaginé maniant des armes de jet, ou des armes à feu, néanmoins, il restait impressionnant de dextérité dans le maniement de ses armes, ainsi que dans la quantité et la pureté de ses flammes qui nimbaient sa silhouette de violet. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas utilisé de boite-arme pour battre tous ces hommes le rendant encore plus intéressant.

Il avait été beaucoup plus surpris lorsqu'il avait vu la gardienne de la brume. C'était une très belle jeune femme, aux cheveux qui s'arrêtaient aux omoplates, d'une magnifique couleur violette, elle aussi. Il avait réussi à se procurer des photos d'elle, où elle portait un uniforme, certes très seyant, mais qui ne rendait pas hommage à ses formes qui loin d'être plantureuses, n'en était pas moins agréables à l'œil. Mais la tenue qu'elle portait aujourd'hui, toute de noir vêtue, lui mettait littéralement l'eau à la bouche. Des bottes en bec de canard, une minirobe à brettelles spaghettis qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, une chaine avec une tête de mort en guise de ceinture, le tout sous un pardessus en cuir fendu à l'arrière et qui descendait juste en dessous des mollets.

En voyant cela, il avait été dubitatif quant à la véracité de ses informations, mais dû revoir son opinion quand il fut lui-même prisonnier de son illusion. Il avait cru la partie gagnée, lorsque cet idiot de Piero avait réussi à mettre la main sur elle, mais avait vite déchanté en voyant que la belle avait échangé sa place avec un sosie masculin. Cheveux de la même couleur, coupé à peu près carré, sauf pour l'arrière du crâne, où ses cheveux partaient un peu en tous sens pour se terminer en une longue queue de cheval qui finissait au creux des reins de l'homme. Homme qui lui était inconnu. Il avait donc décidé de se joindre à la fête.

C'est ainsi que Ruggiero se retrouvait debout et regardait l'échange brutal entre les deux gardiens enfermés dans leurs prison invisible. Ses hommes, tous de fougueux combattant s'étaient jetés dans la mêlé avec plus d'enthousiasme les uns que les autres, et à cause de la paroi invisible, en étaient réduis à vider leurs chargeurs dessus avec rage, sans émouvoir plus que cela les deux Vongola, qui continuaient à se battre tranquillement. Ses hommes firent silence en regardant le combat qui se déroulait à l'intérieur, lui-même faisant de même, admirant le ballet des deux hommes, leurs mouvements souples, puissants et extrêmement précis. L'un de ces gardes, Tony, leva son arme pour vider son chargeur en direction de l'homme à la queue de cheval, alors Ruggiero lui posa la main sur l'épaule en signe d'apaisement.

_ Calmes toi Tony. Tu vas finir par blesser l'un d'entre nous. Lui dit-il.

_ Ruggiero-sama. Ils nous insultent en nous ignorant pour se battre l'un contre l'autre dans cette bulle alors que nous sommes là à attendre comme des idiots qu'ils nous prêtent un peu d'attention. Je ne les laisserais pas insulter la famille Rinucci comme ça ! S'énerva ledit Tony en se dégageant de la poigne de son ainé.

_ Allons… Tony-kun. Je sais que tu connais le proverbe « Entre l'arbre et l'écorce, il ne faut pas mettre le doigt » ? Laissons-les s'étriper allègrement. Après tout, en les regardant combattre, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour nous, les combattre séparément, plutôt que les déranger et devoir se battre contre eux deux. Tony baissa la tête piteusement, s'attirant les regards noirs de ses confrères. Ruggiero les regardait en souriant lorsqu'il perçut de quoi il était question dans le cube transparent.

' Un concours ? Il lui propose un concours ? Soit ils sont très forts, soit ils sont complètement fous. Mais l'autre ne va pas accepter. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être dans les meilleurs termes.' Mais il voyait bien que le manieur de tonfas réfléchissait sérieusement à la proposition de son collègue, collègue qui souriait d'un air satisfait à présent.' Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout.' Après tout, leur mission était de fabriquer et revendre de l'alcool, pas à revendiquer un territoire que la famille ne désirait pas, ni à se faire tuer par les Vongola, le boss avait été clair sur ce point. Il lui restait à prendre la seule décision censée.

_ Retraite. Dit alors Ruggiero.

_ QUOI ? s'indigna Tony, qui se prit une claque à l'arrière de la tête par un autre garde. Tony leva les yeux et regarda l'autre, d'un air presque suppliant.

_ Mais… Carlo-sempaï… commença celui-ci, quand l'autre lui coupa la parole.

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Si Ruggiero-dono dit « retraite », nous sommes seulement autorisés à demander « à quel point de rendez-vous ? », pigé ? Trancha sévèrement ledit Carlo, tandis que des sons étouffés se faisaient entendre du coté de leurs alliés. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir la panique sur le visage de leurs collègues et la fatalité sur celui de leur chef.

_ Trop tard. Toutes les issues sont condamnées ». Fit celui-ci, résigné, tout en regardant d'un regard absent les tentatives malhabiles de ses hommes pour se sortir de là.

C'est à ce moment que vint la réponse du Président.

_ Baisses tes barrière, démon de pacotille. Qu'on en finisse. Et ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi.

Ruggiero réfléchit, pendant que la queue de cheval baissait ses barrières. Si il avait bien compris, les deux autres allaient faire un concours, celui-ci faisant le plus de vaincus serait considéré comme gagnant. Sa stratégie était prête. Ils étaient neuf. Quatre chacun, et pendant qu'ils se battraient, il en profiterait pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Les Vongola ne s'attendraient pas à ça, ce plan avait le mérite de faire d'une pierre deux coups : Lui sauver la mise à lui, et rabattre leurs caquets à ces deux prétentieux, puisqu'ils resteraient à égalité. Parfait. De plus, s'il était vraiment forcé à combattre, il le ferait seul.

Après tout, il avait aussi pour attribut, le nuage, qui protège sa famille, mais reste solitaire et indépendant. Pensait-il.

' Nfufufu…'


	7. Chapitre 6

_NdlA: Bonsoir. Voilà le sixième. Bonne lecture._

Disclaimer: Le domaine de KHR, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire. Aucun animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de cette fanfiction.

**Chapitre 6**

' Nfufufu…'

Les deux Vongola se dirigèrent vers deux endroits opposés du hangar, plus par soucis de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre que de se laisser les coudées franches. Encore énervés d'avoir été ignorés, les sbires de Ruggiero su ruèrent vers leurs adversaires, se séparant moitié-moitié, comme l'avait prévu leur chef, leur faisant face en arc de cercle. Ruggiero, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, préférant attendre le moment propice pour prendre part au combat ou la fuite.

Il haïssait les herbivores. Ils étaient faibles, gueulards, geignards et à cause de leurs faiblesse, attaquaient toujours en groupe. Et il haïssait les groupes. Mais ce qu'il haïssait le plus, en ce moment, c'était l'ananas qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt, encore en train de rire avec ce bruit qui lui hérissait le poil, malgré tout, cet idiot avait réussi à l'appâter, et il se haïssait pour cela.

En son for intérieur, il devait admettre que ce marché avait du bon : il pouvait mordre à mort autant de gangsters qu'il en resterait, et pourrait combattre le bébé. S'il perdait, par contre, bah, il verrait bien à ce moment-là, et il tenait toujours ses promesses.

Ses tonfas à la main, campé fièrement, le visage impassible, il observait ses adversaires, au nombre de quatre. Tous les quatre avaient enflammés leurs bagues, et dans un ensemble qui montrait leur parfaite synchronisation, ils ouvrirent leurs boite-armes. Hibari analysa la situation, avec un regard impavide. ' Une murène de la Tempête sur la droite, un aigle de la Foudre qui planait au-dessus d' un cerf du Soleil en face et une autre boite de type tempête, un singe sur la gauche.' Hibari soupira.

_ Tsh… Vous êtes ridicules, à poser comme cela, derrière vos boites, comme les faux-jetons que vous êtes. Mais je dois dire que ton singe est très mignon. Dit Hibari de sa voix grave et calme. La remarque sur son singe fit apparaître une veine palpitante sur le front de son propriétaire qui répondit.

_ Il n'est pas que mignon. Il échangea un regard de connivence avec ses acolytes, qui acquiescèrent. Mais nous allons te montrer de ce pas, la puissance des boites-armes de la Famille Rinucci.

Ils lancèrent leurs boites-armes en même temps sur Hibari, utilisant l'attaque la plus puissante qu'ils possédaient à eux quatre : « Fracas de l'orage sec ». Le tout en sortant leurs revolvers et en tirant à feux nourris sur le gardien. Fracas de l'orage sec était une attaque qu'ils avaient développée quelques années auparavant, lors d'une bataille contre une autre famille, qu'ils avaient réduite à la misère, avant de se faire eux-mêmes remettre en place par les Vongola, Neuvième Génération. Il s'agissait d'une attaque furieuse qui ne reposait que sur les boites armes. La murène de la Tempête et le singe balançait leurs flammes en un jet continu, traçant deux énormes trainées, trainées qui allaient ensuite envelopper l'aigle, qui lui, fonçait à toute vitesse sur sa cible dans un piqué mortel, encouragé par les bramements du cerf.

Hibari voyait les boites arriver à toute vitesse sur lui. Mais malgré le fait qu'elles occupaient la majeure partie de son champs de vision, il perçut le mouvement par lequel les Rinucci avaient dégainés leurs revolvers et le mettaient maintenant en joue. Cette attitude de lâche avait ravivée sa colère, mais il ne se laissait pas aveugler. Il voyait tout. Le mouvement de balancier de la queue du singe qui dirigeait ses flammes, la rotation de la murène se mordant la queue pour aller plus vite, qui lui rappelait Fantasma, la grenouille de Varia Mammon. La beauté de l'aigle qui se dirigeait droit sur lui, ainsi que la majesté du roi des bois qui bramait derrière les autres. Mais il mit tout cela de côté et plaqua son anneau sur sa boite, appelant tout doucement le nom de son autre animal de compagnie : Roll.

Le sol trembla lorsque les attaques atteignirent leur cible, dégageant un nuage de fumée si grand que même Rokudo s'arrêta quelques microsecondes pour regarder ce que c'était. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas, ils avaient affaire à l'alouette, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Les adversaires d'Hibari, quant à eux, était obligés d'attendre que le nuage se dissipe, ce qu'il faisait beaucoup trop lentement à leurs goût. Ils avaient hâte de voir l'état du Vongola, c'est pourquoi Tony ordonna à son aigle de battre des ailes, pour faire partir la fumée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette fumée : Un Kyoya Hibari intact, plus impassible que jamais, son poing gauche armé d'un tonfa nonchalamment appuyé sur sa hanche, et le bras droit détendu, le long du corps, toujours armé.

Furieux que leurs attaques combinées n'aient eu aucun effet, ils se mirent à tirer sur Hibari qui n'évita même pas les balles. Tout juste laissa-t-il un 'Tsh' agacé franchir ses lèvres avant que Roll ne passe devant pour lui faire un bouclier de son corps, s'attirant une caresse sur le museau de la part de son maître. Les rafales s'arrêtant, Roll reprit sa taille de hérisson normal dans la main d'Hibari, tandis que Kyoya de sa main droite lui donnait des flammes à manger, son tonfa gauche coincé sous son aisselle. Les autres se regardèrent, puis dans un ensemble parfait, ils lancèrent encore une fois le Fracas de l'orage sec, en pensant que Hibari ne s'y attendrait pas, tout en courant vers celui-ci, hurlant des insanités et brandissant leurs armes de poing.

Cette fois, Hibari ne se laissa pas faire. Il lançât Roll sous sa forme Sphère Epineuse sur l'aigle, l'emprisonnant plus efficacement qu'une cage. Il se mit à courir, puis sauta sur le dos de Roll, entre ses épines dorsale, tout en sortant ses menottes, jusque-là pendantes à sa ceinture. D'un mouvement rapide du poignet qu'il avait mis un certain temps à maitriser, il passa la première menotte au cou du singe, il tira d'un coup sec et quand le singe lui passa sous le nez, il lui mit la deuxième, lui immobilisant les pattes et la queue. Le singe se débattit, mais il était trop tard pour lui, car les menottes l'avaient déjà complètement recouvert. Pendant ce temps, si sa main gauche était occupée, la droite ne l'était pas moins, puisqu'il avait relâché le grappin contenu dans son tonfa, pour ligoter la murène, qui coupée dans son élan, ressemblait maintenant à un huit un peu tordu. Enfin, toujours porté par son élan, avec d'un côté un singe hagard et de l'autre, une murène saoule, il joignit ses mains, comme lors d'un match de catch et abattit ses poings liés, ainsi que les deux autres boites-armes sur la tête du pauvre cerf qui en vit trente-six chandelle.

Les hommes de Ruggiero pâlirent en voyant la scène, le hérisson qui relâchait un aigle complètement out derrière, le singe et la murène avec des yeux en croix des deux côtés et le cerf qui voyait des petits faons qui gambadaient en cercle autour de sa tête devant, et surtout, le Vongola très en colère qui se tenait devant immobile, à l'exception des cheveux de sa frange qui se balançaient, reprenant leurs place habituelle sur le front d'Hibari. Mentalement, Hibari nota que Mukuro était en train de rire aux éclats de son coté, mais son combat n'étant pas fini, il ne vérifia pas, préférant se concentrer sur ses herbivores à lui, qui le regardaient en ce moment même avec des yeux de merlans frits.

_ …. Comment ? Comment as-tu fais ça ?demanda l'un d'eux effaré, tandis que les autres le regardaient tout aussi apeurés, mais semblait vraiment vouloir savoir, comment il avait fait.

_ Tsh… J'ai compris tout de suite la combine. Dit-il avec dédain. L'activation du Soleil, pour renforcer les aptitudes de vos boites offensives, la solidification avec la double dégénérescence, pour contrecarrer la propagation du nuage. C'était bien pensé, mais cette attaque cruciforme laisse trop d'ouvertures, surtout pour les utilisateurs de boites. Mais maintenant que vous ne pouvez plus vous cacher derrière vos boites, je vais vous mordre à mort…. Badina Hibari en s'approchant avec assurance des quatre lascars, qui tremblaient comme des feuilles.

Tout a sa besogne, Hibari n'entendait rien, mis à part les cris étouffés de ses victimes. Quand il en eu fini, il releva la tête, pour voir où en était l'ananas débile, et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait sa voix, et s'adossa contre le mur pour observer la scène.

_ ….. Est pas gentil, pour moi et l'alouette.

Une aura noire comme la nuit se dégageait à présent de Mukuro, qui posait à présent sont trident contre le mur. Cet herbivore avait vraiment dû l'énerver au plus haut point, pour que l'ex-tolard dégage autant de pensées meurtrières.

_ Mais ce que je vais te faire, maintenant, disait-il en se retroussant les manches, c'est pour avoir eu des pensées salaces en regardant Chromé. Tu sais, la belle jeune fille de tout à l'heure ? Elle s'appelle Chromé. Répètes après moi, C (un coup), H (un coup), R..., O…, M…

Puis il y eut des cris, et enfin, un dernier cri qui ressemblait à un 'argh !' à peine articulé, puis plus rien. Hibari caressait doucement Hibird, posé sur son doigt, en lui chuchotant.

_ Tu vois ? Exactement ce que j'avais dit. Faiblard, gueulards et geignards. Tous les même ces herbivores.


	8. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer: Le domaine de KHR, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire. Aucun animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de cette fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

' Nfufufu…ça promet d'être très intéressant.'

Rokudo se tourna vers ses adversaire, immobile, il les jaugea du regard, toujours avec son éternel sourire en coin. Comme ceux-ci ne donnait pas l'impression qu'ils allaient l'attaquer en premier, il décida de les attaquer de front.

'Un coup. Pour voir.'

Il se mit à sourire franchement, se délectant de leurs mines soucieuses, puis se ramassa et s'élança de toute sa vitesse vers les deux hommes qui se trouvaient au centre de l'arc de cercle qu'ils faisaient devant lui, positionnés derrière leurs boites-armes, une grenouille, un lézard et un chat, puis fit un grand bond.

Mais ils étaient prêts. Il avait bien vu la grenouille du gredin qui était sur sa gauche, mais l'avait jugée incapable de lui infliger des dégâts à cette vitesse, c'est pourquoi il ne n'en soucia pas. Mal lui en prit, car la grenouille, en un bond, eut le temps de lui cracher du mucus à la figure, qui lui inonda le visage, le cou et le haut de son débardeur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il donna le premier coup de trident qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du mucus, mais bel et bien des flammes de pluie que cette saleté avait crachée sur lui.

'Beurk'.

Il poursuivi son attaque, ne ressentant pas de gêne particulière à la suite du crachat. Les deux hommes évitèrent le coup de trident qu'il donna, ainsi que celui donné avec le manche quand il s'était retourné. Ce faisant, il s'était retrouvé dos à eux, quand il perçut un mouvement extrêmement rapide à la lisière de son champ de vision, il n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour bloquer de justesse avec le manche de son arme, une longue langue qui venait de l'animal auparavant caché par l'homme-lézard et l'homme-chat.

Il n'avait jamais vu un spécimen en vrai, mis à part dans un de ces reportages qu'adorait regarder Chromé. De mémoire, ce devait être un truc qui mangeait des fourmis…'Un tamanoir !' Pensa-t-il, heureux comme un idiot de se souvenir du nom de la bestiole. Mais, hélas, quand on pense le temps ne s'arrête pas, c'est ce que le tamanoir en question lui rappela en envoyant une solide décharge d'électricité dans le trident, qui se répercuta jusque dans ses os.

Il jura. Immobilisé, les mains collées au trident, l'illusionniste ne pouvait rien faire, tandis que le chat et le lézard de dédoublaient pour l'attaquer à coup de griffes parées des flammes indigos de la brume. Le tamanoir augmenta l'intensité électrique, et l'air autour des combattants se remplit d'une odeur de chair brulée. Les soudards se rapprochaient de Mukuro, en souriant.

_ Alors, on ne fait plus le malin, maintenant, hein ? Commença l'un deux en regardant Mukuro de haut.

_ Mouais, dit un autre, Carlos vraisemblablement. Vongola, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant le visage grimaçant de Mukuro, il semble que tu vas perdre plus qu'un pari ce soir. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir dudit Vongola. Vincenzo, il n'a pas encore l'air de souffrir assez, augmentes la dose. Un homme à queue de cheval sourit d'un air sadique et hocha la tête, tandis que ses comparses et lui regardaient le Vongola se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

Soudain, le sol trembla, Rokudo s'arrêta quelques microsecondes pour regarder ce que c'était, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, remarquant que son inattention avait fait filer son illusion de souffrance extrême.

'Hum, expression à retenir'.

Ses opposants quant à eux regardaient d'un air interloqué la langue du tamanoir qui tenait toujours un Mukuro en train de souffrir, puis ils levèrent les yeux sur l'autre Mukuro tout sourire qui se tenait devant eux à cinq mètres.

'Un coup de bluff. Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir.' Mukuro fit semblant de se gratter la tête avec l'air d'un gamin prit en faute.

_ Franchement. Cette alouette m'étonnera toujours. Dit-il nonchalamment, ignorant le fait que les quatre hommes qui lui faisaient face se demandaient manifestement de quelle alouette il parlait, étant donné que ce qui volait au-dessus du champ de bataille était un canari, et non une alouette. Une grenouille de la pluie, hein ? se dit-il en regardant le batracien qui lui rendait son regard.

Il n'avait jamais aimé tout ce qui était froid et/ou gluant. Hors ce tuc était énorme, et vraiment pas beau à voir. Puis son regard glissa doucement vers les autres boites-armes, pour finir par regarder leurs propriétaires pensivement en s'appuyant sur son arme. Désolé d'avoir utilisé une illusion, mais voyez-vous, j'ai un plus gros poisson à ferrer, et je voulais éviter de me salir les mains. Vous savez, j'aime beaucoup regarder des documentaires animaliers avec ma petite sœur. Au fil de nos combats, nous en avons vus beaucoup, de boite-armes, belles, puissantes, effrayantes. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai vu pareil assortiment aussi…. Bizarre.

Les italiens ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Une fois il était à leurs pieds, souffrant mille morts, électrocuté par le tamanoir de Vincenzo, et là ils se retrouvaient à l'écouter débiter des âneries à propos de leurs boites-armes. Le propriétaire du tamanoir, Fabrizio voulut l'interrompre, mais l'autre leva le bras d'un air menaçant qui le convainquit de se tenir tranquille.

_ Et pourtant, j'en ai vu des couples bizarres. Par exemple, le numéro cinq de mon ancienne liste des combattants de Namimori, Sasagawa. Non, mauvais exemple, ils sont assortis comme pas deux. Continuait Mukuro, prenant même à témoin Fabrizio. Vous vous rendez compte ? Un boxeur et sa boite-arme, un kangourou, si ce n'est pas de l'assortiment, je ne m'y connais pas. Autre exemple, hum… le boss et son…hum… non, toujours assorti. Et puis, que pourrait avoir d'autre comme animal de compagnie qu'un lion céleste, pour un boss des Vongola ? Ah ! Si ! La Tempête des Vongola ! Lui, il ne va pas du tout avec son chat ! Enfin, bref, désolé pour mes digressions, combattons, voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il pendant que les membres de son auditoire, choqués reprenaient leurs positions.

Mukuro s'élança avec une grâce féline et une vitesse létale vers eux.

La grenouille sauta comme la première fois, mais cette fois-ci Rokudo était prêt : la chouette fendit les airs, caressant au passage de son aile le visage de son maître, pour saisir dans ses serres l'animal visqueux, et le projeter sur le visage de son ennemi le plus proche, à savoir le propriétaire du tamanoir, Vincenzo.

Celui-ci se le prit en plein face projetant des gouttes de mucus jusque sur les habits de Georgio qui se trouvait à sa gauche, en retrait, celui-ci fit la grimace, pendant que l'infortuné Vincenzo hurlait à son animal de faire quelque chose.

Celui-ci, obéissant réitéra l'attaque qui avait marchée sur l'illusion, à savoir, le coup de la langue électrique, mais c'était sans connaître Mukuro, qui avait lancé une illusion au début du combat non pas pour se protéger, mais bien pour voir et prévoir les attaques de l'ennemi.

C'est donc avec assurance que Mukuro continuait sur sa lancée, évitant une fois, puis deux fois la langue du mammifère, en modifiant les propriétés du matériau dans lequel était fait le manche de son trident : de conducteur il le changea en isolant, ce qui annula les effets de l'attaque du tamanoir, lorsque sa longue langue s'enroula autour du trident.

Mukuro freina des quatre fers, et utilisa son élan pour emporter dans le mouvement le tamanoir, toujours accroché par la langue au trident.

Dany, le maître de la grenouille observa avec une fascination morbide les mouvements du Vongola. '_Tout est relatif'_. Et Dany put attester de la véracité de cette citation en regardant son ennemi faire voltiger le lourd tamanoir comme pour un lancer de poids, le corps arqué vers l'arrière, les bras tendu par l'effort allant jusqu'à soulever de quelques centimètres son débardeur au niveau de la taille, dénudant un bas ventre pâle et musclé, avant de comprendre que ledit « lourd tamanoir » se dirigeait à très grande vitesse vers lui et son ainé, Fabrizio.

Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que le tamanoir faisait mouche, augmentant à deux le nombre de 'Strike' opéré par Mukuro-san ce jour-là. Son maître occupé à ricaner de son exploit avec le mammifère pataud, Mukuro-chouette, elle, veillait au grain, et avait donc bien remarqué que le lézard du deuxième humain avait évité la collision d'un cheveu, et qu'il était à présent en train de se gonfler pour souffler une flamme qui roussirait quand même les sourcils de Mukuro-sama si celui-ci ne se 'bougeait pas les fesses _pronto'_.

La chouette ne fit ni une, ni deux, elle vira de bord, et reparti comme une fusée en direction du lézard, qu'elle cueillit alors que celui-ci enflait toujours, elle l'avala tout rond.

Pendant que Mukuro continuait de ricaner, mais à présent au dépens de Vincenzo qui essayait toujours de se débarrasser de la grenouille dégoulinante avec l'aide maladroite de Georgio, il senti des serres agripper son épaule doucement. Il se tourna d'un air étonné vers sa chouette, l'observa un long moment puis laissa échapper un gloussement en lui caressant le jabot.

_ On dirait le chat qui vient de manger le canari. Lui dit-il doucement, alors que Vincenzo jetait la grenouille sur la poitrine de son maitre KO, et que Georgio s'essuyait les mains à présent gluantes, sur son pantalon. Tous les deux regardèrent attentivement la chouette, les yeux plissés. Celle-ci hulula doucement et mordilla l'oreille de son maître avant de laisser échapper un rôt sonore et quelques volutes de fumée rouge.

Rokudo éclata franchement de rire.

Voyant que la situation était à présent hors de contrôle, Ruggiero commença à bouger, vers une porte dissimulée que Mukuro n'avait pas remarquée, tandis que ces deux gardes se jetaient tête baissée contre le gardien qui s'éloigna d'eux en faisant un salto arrière.

Georgio sorti alors son arme, une lame délicate longue comme le bras, attachée à son poignet par une fine chaine. Il fit des moulinets avec son bras, ce qui fit danser la lame.

'Très impressionnant'.

Vincenzo, quand à lui sortit un katana.

_ Nfufufu ! Un banal katana ? Tu te moques de moi ? demanda le frère de Chrome.

_ Hein ? Je vais te montrer, ce que ce katana banal comme tu dis, est capable de faire. Répondit Vincenzo, visiblement piqué au vif, car dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrases, il commença à faire pleuvoir les coups sur Rokudo, qui lui, les évitait sans mal, mais l'obligeait à parer les coups de Georgio qui attaquait lui aussi.

_ Hoo ? Je vois que tu as pris la mouche, on dirait. Se moqua-t-il. Mais il ne faut pas, je t'assure. Dit-il en parant une attaque du sabre en le frappant au bras d'un coup de pied, tandis qu'il renvoyait la lame dansante dans une autre direction d'un coup de trident, avant de se réceptionner souplement en position accroupie. Rokudo se battait jusqu'alors avec Mukuro-chouette toujours sur son épaule, donnant à celle-ci le temps de digérer un petit peu, mais il n'avait pas oublié qu'il restait une boite-arme, et que celle-ci justement, se trouvait dans son dos, à l'affut. Aussi appela-t-il la chouette en lui donnant un seul ordre à voix haute.

Apeure.

Le maitre de la boite Georgio essaya de rappeler son arme, mais ce fut peine perdue, et tout ce qu'il vit parut se dérouler au ralenti. Son chat qui s'était ramassé en position d'attaque venait de bondir à la rencontre de la chouette qui se transforma en une espèce de gros léopard jaune, à tâche marron, et tout le dessous du corps blanc. Le chat de Georgio ne faisait pas le poids, il l'appela à grands cris, alors que celui-ci, emporté par le poids du fauve se retrouva recroquevillé entre les grosses pattes griffues du félin qui poussa un grognement de basse qui résonna jusque dans la poitrine de Ruggiero.

Le pauvre chaton miaula piteusement puis fila réintégrer sa boite sans demander son reste.

Le temps que Mukuro-chouette mit à terroriser le chat avait été mis à profit par le maitre. Celui-ci avait purement et simplement désarmé Georgio et lui avait à peine laisse le temps de rappeler son chat qu'il l'assommait. Se tournant vers Vincenzo il lui expliqua, comme si rien n'était.

_ Je te disais en fait, de ne pas être vexé par mon commentaire sur ton katana. Expliqua-t-il doucement, ensuite, il lui fit un grand sourire qui faisait peur. Parce que si tu connaissais Superbi Squalo Varia et son apprenti, Yamamoto Vongola, tu trouverais vraiment tous les autres katanas banals.

Et ainsi, fut la dernière parole que Vincenzo entendit de cette journée, mais Mukuro veilla à ce qu'il vit le lendemain, le jour se lever.

_ Nfufufu… tu crois vraiment que je ne t'ai pas vu ? lança d'une voix forte l'homme à la queue de cheval, en direction d'un coin sombre, où il lança son trident d'un geste précis.

Un couinement lui répondit, ainsi qu'un chapelet de jurons. Il fit d'abord rentrer Mukuro-chouette, en notant dans un coin de son esprit, qu'il faudrait chercher à savoir pourquoi quand il avait lancé une illusion destinée à faire peur au chat, sa chouette avait pris l'apparence du léopard du gardien de Tempête.

Et puis non. Le gardien de la tempête était peut-être un abruti fini, mais il était impressionnant, comme son _chat_.

Il s'avança tranquillement vers Ruggiero, car c'était bien lui, en lui parlant d'une voix calme.

_ Allons, allons, surveilles ton langage, mon cher ami couard. Il y a des dames, ici et je ne t'ai rien fait que tu n'aies mérité.

L'autre, cloué au mur répondit d'une voix inintelligible.

_ Oh, si. Dit-il en lui tapotant le nez. Le coup du trident, c'est parce que tu as essayé de te sauver en sachant que ta fuite induirait une égalité, ce qui n'est pas gentil, pour moi et l'alouette.

Une aura noire comme la nuit se dégageait à présent de Mukuro, qui posa à présent sont trident contre le mur.

_ Mais ce que je vais te faire, maintenant, dit-il en se retroussant les manches, c'est pour avoir eu des pensées salaces en regardant Chromé. Tu sais, la belle jeune fille de tout à l'heure ? Elle s'appelle Chromé. Répètes après moi, C (un coup), H (un coup), R..., O…, M…

Il y eut des cris, et enfin, un dernier cri qui ressemblait à un 'argh !' à peine articulé, puis plus rien.

Hibari caressait doucement Hibird, posé sur son doigt, tout en lui chuchotant je-ne-sais-quoi à l'oreille.

Il était 15h00.

Sa victime envoyée proprement au pays des rêves, son corps allât rejoindre ses comparses qui étaient entassés en positions assises au centre du hangar, bâillonnés, ligotés, et assommés, pour le moment. La besogne finie, Mukuro se tourna tout sourire vers Hibari.

_ Si j'ai bien compté, Alouette, tu as mordus ces quatre lascars, et moi ces quatre-là plus celui-ci, ce qui m'en fait cinq. J'ai donc, gagné. Nous allons donc, de ce pas, tester le produit de ces mafieux de mes deux, moi et toi ! Disait Mukuro en se dirigeant d'un pas dansant vers les fameuses caisses qu'il avait vues en arrivant.

_ Tsh. Tu devrais retourner à l'école mon pauvre agrume. Railla Hibari, alors que Mukuro se retournait pour le regarder. On t'y apprendrait que la bonne énonciation de ta phrase est « Nous allons tester l'alcool de ces idiots, toi et moi », et non pas « Moi et toi ». J'ai un moyen mnémotechnique pour toi, quand tu veux dire ce genre de phrase, penses que tu dois toujours mettre l'âne en dernier. Expliqua-t-il d'un air professoral.

Et Kyoya Hibari passa devant un Mukuro, qui réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais le temps que la lumière jaillisse dans son esprit et que la veine palpite sur sa tempe, Hibari était déjà assis sur une caisse et ouvrait une bouteille en rêvant d'un homme avec la même coiffure qu'Elvis, pendu par les pieds, et qu'il serait en train de fouetter avec joie.

Ce fut cette vision qui empêcha Mukuro de lui sauter à la gorge, ragaillardi à la pensée de son plan machiavélique, il retrouva sa bonne humeur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Haru pour dire 'Hahi ?'.


	9. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer: Le domaine de KHR, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire. L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

**Chapitre 8**

15h00.

Quand il prit la première gorgée, l'alcool lui brula l'œsophage, mais il se retint de faire la grimace, maudissant intérieurement Kusakabe et sa langue trop bien pendue.

Dans un de leurs futurs, celui-ci avait laissé échapper devant Sasagawa que Kyoya ne buvait pas d'alcool parce qu'il ne le tenait pas. Bien sûr, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre parmi les gardiens et seule l'intervention de Sawada avait empêché que ses gardiens le taquinent avec ça, leurs sauvant la vie par la même occasion.

'Kusakabe'.

Son bras droit, depuis toujours, lui semblait-il.

Loyal, mais un peu trop encombrant à son gout, il était néanmoins un bon chef, qui le secondait parfaitement, anticipant la moindre de ses pensées, Kyoya l'appréciait, même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, il préférerait s'arracher la langue avant. Mais l'essentiel était qu'ils se comprenaient, et avait une vision des choses qui était souvent identique, à une exception près : Son amitié incompréhensible avec le bras droit du Cheval Fou, Romario.

En y réfléchissant un peu plus, il est vrai qu'il y avait des similitudes entre ces deux-là, assistant toujours dans l'ombre deux entêtés téméraires. Quant au Cheval fou, il n'était que ce qu'il paraissait : un herbivore, certes intéressant, mais un herbivore quand même, du même acabit que Sawada, quoique Sawada soit un petit peu plus impressionnant…

Non. Sawada Tsunayoshi était dangereux, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte lui-même, et tout ça à cause du bébé. Reborn. Qu'il ne pourrait pas affronter parce qu'il avait perdu ce stupide pari. Hibari soupira.

Rokudo regarda l'alouette prendre une longue gorgée de whisky et retenir une grimace, cela le fit sourire, sourire qu'il dissimula en attrapant la bouteille que le Prez' lui tendait.

Quand Sawada avait vaincu Byakuran, les femmes avaient préparés un festin de roi avec open bar, pour fêter leurs victoire et leurs retour dans le passé, tous les gardiens et alliés étaient invités et lui y était allé sous la forme de la chouette de Chrome.

Rokudo prit une généreuse rasade, puis s 'essuya la bouche en posant la bouteille par terre, à mi-chemin entre lui et le volatile.

Pendant ce festin, alors que tout le monde mangeait, lui dans la main de sa chère Chrome, Sawada s'était demandé, inutilement d'ailleurs, où était passé son gardien du nuage, et comme à son habitude, Sasagawa avait hurlé sa réponse : ' IL NE VIENDRA PAS PARCE QU'IL NE SUPPORTE PAS L'ALCOOL, A L' EXTREME !'.

Ce jour-là fut un Noël avant l'heure, pour Rokudo Mukuro et il avait précieusement gardé cette information dans un coin de son esprit, pour s'en servir plus tard.

En repensant à cette journée qu'il avait passée presqu'intégralement avec les Vongola, Rokudo se demanda comment se serrait d'être un Vongola à part entière, ou sans aller jusque-là, d'y être au moins affilié. Et étant donné qu'il en avait un représentant devant lui en train de soupirer à fendre l'âme, il trouvait idiot de ne pas poser la question.

Hibari regardait la bouteille comme si celle-ci allait le mordre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'attraper et de lever le coude, ravivant le braisier de son estomac. Il revoyait encore le visage du bébé, et en fond, Rokudo qui le regardait fixement, alors il prit une autre rasade.

_ Hibari Kyoya. Pourrais-tu répondre à quelques questions ? Dit doucement Mukuro.

Hibari regarda Rokudo, impassible, puis il soupira encore une fois.

_ Ai-je vraiment le choix ? répondit-il en se laissant glisser le long de la caisse avec lassitude, se retrouvant au même niveau que Rokudo, qui lui était assis par terre, adossé contre le mur. Il lui tendit la bouteille, sans rien ajouter.

_ Tu dois être au courant que les _Vendicare_ vont me relâcher dans trois semaines. Hibari hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien, laissant l'autre s'expliquer. Ayant vécu par intermittence avec les Vongola, par le biais de Chrome, je me demandais si je voulais faire partie de la mafia, ou plutôt de la _Decimo Famiglia_. Mais à cause de moi, Chrome est plutôt quelqu'un de solitaire, qui traine avec des personnes qui ne prennent pas soin d'elle comme elle le mérite, je pense au gang de Kokuyo, tu sais, Fran, MM, Ken et Chikusa.

Rokudo releva la tête et vit l'incompréhension sur le visage de son interlocuteur, il gorgea la bouteille.

_ Expliques toi mieux que ça, Ananas. De qui parles-tu ? De Chrome ou de toi ? Demanda Hibari en repoussant vers le sommet de son crane le hérisson qui s'y trouvait endormi, et qui commençait à glisser. De l'autre main, il attrapa la bouteille et bu avec beaucoup moins de retenue qu'il n'en avait fait preuve jusque-là.

Rokudo, quant à lui réfléchissait à la manière de formuler ses phrases de façon à ce qu'une alouette éméchée puisse les comprendre, en pointant du doigt le hérisson qui recommençait à glisser de la tête de son maitre.

_ C'est la même chose. Je veux que Chrome se sente bien. Hors, elle a l'air de se sentir à l'aise avec la _Famiglia_, mais elle est obligée de se retirer à chaque fois à cause des autres. Si je rentre officiellement dans la famille, ils devront suivre le mouvement, et Chrome ne sera plus écartelée entre le boss et moi. S'expliqua Rokudo en regardant le niveau de la bouteille, qu'il évaluait à « un peu plus que deux tiers », tandis que Hibari avait ôté sa veste et en avait fait un lit de fortune sur la caisse pour Roll Le Hérisson, Hibird Le canari et Mukuro-chouette qui étaient tous trois confortablement installés et visiblement profondément endormis.

Hibari se tourna vers Rokudo et lui tendit la main, pour que celui-ci lui passe la bouteille, ce qu'il fit.

_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux rentrer officiellement dans la famille pour que tes herbivores ne fassent plus de crises de jalousie ? Acquiescement de Rokudo. Et ce que tu redoute, je pense, c'est que l'accueil que les Vongola te réservent agrandisse encore le fossé. Enonça Hibari avec un quart de sourire devant l'air satisfait de Rokudo.

_ Oui. Tu sais combien ils sont extrêmes, je pense plus particulièrement à la Tempête et au Soleil. Quant à Sawada, c'est un froussard, mais ses gardiens et lui, toi comprit, dit Rokudo en l'indiquant du goulot de la bouteille, se sont vraiment beaucoup améliorés, depuis que nous les avons combattus avant que la Varia débarque. Répondit Rokudo avant de reprendre une longue gorgée d'alcool.

'Cette saloperie est vraiment forte, pour qu'Hibari et lui discutent comme des personnes civilisées !'

Hibari pensait la même chose que Rokudo en ce qui concernait la bouteille. Mais il se sentait beaucoup détendu qu'à l'ordinaire, appréciant la sensation de chaleur que lui procurait le breuvage, tous en gardant les oreilles aux aguets. Aux propos de Rokudo, il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_ Tsh ! Ça ne va pas être différent de d'habitude. Il reprit une gorgée et expliqua au maitre de la chouette qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Chrome va faire en faire la demande à Sawada. Gokudera protestera parce qu'il ne vous fait pas confiance, mais Sasagawa hurlera qu'il est d'accord, parce qu'il pensera qu'il sera alors plus facile de te faire entrer dans son club de boxe. Sur ce, ils commenceront à se battre et Yamamoto essayera de les calmer, en disant que tu nous as déjà aidé par le passé, ce qui aura pour effet d'énerver encore plus la Tempête. Le jeune Bovino ne voudra pas parce qu'il s'inquiètera de son précieux grand-frère, et moi, comme tu dois t'en douter, je m'en fiche. Ce qui laissera le choix final à Sawada, et puisque c'est un herbivore, il t'acceptera. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu doutes.

En tendant la bouteille à moitié vide à Rokudo qui rigolait doucement.

_ Hum. Il est vrai que ça leurs ressemblerait assez. Mais Sawada… Rokudo ne put finir sa phrase, parce que Hibari l'avait coupé.

_ Ce n'est plus le Sawada que tu as connu. Dit-il presque avec regret. Ces dernières années beaucoup trop de choses et de personnes ont menacés ce à quoi il tenait. Il est toujours aussi froussard, mais ce qui le pousse à mettre le maximum de chances de son coté, à devenir plus fort pour protéger sa famille, même contre elle-même. Je déteste dire ça, mais le fait que tu nous rejoignes serait un atout non négligeable pour notre famille, c'est pour cela que Sawada vous acceptera, et qu'il ne laissera pas la rancœur de certains menacer la paix pour les Vongola. Même si cette manière de penser ressemble plus à celle du bébé qu'à celle d'un herbivore qui a bien apprit sa leçon.

_ Hoo ? Alors comme ça, le boss des Vongola dixième génération serait devenu un homme ? Sourit-il.

_ Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais il en prend surement le chemin, et j'avoue que j'ai hâte d'y être. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions tous vivre ensemble comme une grande famille. Regard intéressé de Rokudo. Je n'aime pas les groupes, j'ai donc ma maison à part, et une chambre isolée dans le manoir quand j'en ai besoin.

_ Oui, j'avais cru comprendre que les Vongola habitaient ensemble dans quelque chose comme ça. Hibari hocha la tête.

_ Le neuvième du nom est venu en visite chez les Sawada, lorsque nous sommes revenus du futur. Il a bien vu que la maison était pleine à craquer et a donc offert, officiellement à la Mama car Sawada aurait refusé, un manoir proche du Temple de Namimori. Les Sawada y habitent depuis, avec le bébé, le Bovino, la demi-sœur de Gokudera, la tueuse chinoise et Ranking Fûta. Mais Sawada étant ce qu'il est, Gokudera, Yamamoto, les deux Sasagawa, la fille Miura, Chrome et moi-même y avons chacun une suite attitrée. Vous y accueillir au grand complet ne posera aucun problème de place, vous ne serez même pas obligés de vous croiser, sauf si la Mama décide de faire un banquet, ce qui arrive souvent, en fait. Hips !

Rokudo éclata de rire en pointant Hibari du doigt, réveillant en même temps les animaux.

_ Si ça te fait tellement rire, tu n'as qu'à terminer cette fichue bouteille qu'on en finisse.

Hibari le regarda de travers et lui balança la bouteille que l'autre rattrapa avec un visible effort. Le fait qu'elle se soit dédoublée durant le vol y était pour beaucoup. Il leva donc la bouteille et vida le reste en quatre longues gorgées, puis la posa par terre et regarda Hibari d'un air bravache, lui faisant le V de Victoire avec les doigts.

Malheureusement pour lui, son air bravache ne fit pas illusion longtemps, puisqu'il senti sa tête tourner dans tous les sens et son estomac se tordre, puis il dit, la bouche pâteuse.

_ Sur ce, je vais te laisser l'immense privilègeuh de ramener ma Chrome à…où elle veut. Bref, à plus, Aloue-e-ette !

Puis sur un dernier sourire d'ivrogne, Rokudo laissa place à une Chrome encore dans le brouillard, tandis que Hibari Kyoya riait en se tenant les cotes, rond comme une barrique, lui aussi.

Il était 18h45.


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer: Le domaine de KHR, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire. L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

**Chapitre 9**

18h45, entrepôt du secteur 5.

Chrome émergeât des ténèbres avec un mal de crane térébrant

'Ces fichus malfrats et leurs matraques !'.

Elle se tint sans bouger, essayant de se repérer, mais aussi d'identifier le son qui lui parvenait encore brouillé, aux oreilles. Tout doucement sa migraine s'atténua jusqu'à devenir une sourde pulsation, mais qui redevenait douloureuse lorsqu'elle faisait des mouvements brusques comme à l'instant.

Elle examina son environnement.

Elle était donc toujours dans l'entrepôt, elle était assise par terre, contre un mur, et avait le regard fixé sur le tas de bandit qui se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce. Proprement saucissonnés et bâillonnés, surement l'œuvre de Rokudo et Mr Nuage. Elle de nouveau sur le terrain, Rokudo devait être rentré dans sa cellule, mais où était donc Hibari ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se posa cette question qu'elle réussit à identifier le son non identifié : un rire.

Chrome regarda vers la source de ce rire et lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle se figea interdite.

Hibari Kyoya, Président du Comité de discipline de Namimori et actuel directeur de l'école du même nom était rond, rond comme une barrique et actuellement mort de rire, affaissé contre une caisse de whisky trafiquée en chemise de ville.

Son hérisson et Hibird avaient l'air tout aussi abasourdi de voir leur maitre dans un tel état, et se tenaient debout sur leurs petites pattes devant lui. Mukuro-chouette, quant à elle, venait d'apercevoir Chrome, elle prit son envol et vint se poser sur son épaule en hululant doucement, heureuse de la revoir. En voyant l'oiseau s'envoler, Hibari se redressa quelque peu, en appelant la chouette

_ Hé Mukuro ! Tu vas où ? Puis avisant Chrome qui se tenait debout à trois mètres devant lui, la chouette sur l'épaule, il s'interrompit. Oups ! Dokuro ! T'es de retour ! Puis il recommençât à rire tout seul, en regardant ses animaux.

' _Mais que c'était-il passé ici_?'

'_Mais pourquoi au juste était-il en train de rire comme un âne ? Ah oui ! Rokudo Mukuro, l'avait presque défié de boire une bouteille avec lui, et s'était effondré avant lui. C'était à mourir de rire. Et le fait de voir le visage de Chrome dubitatif suffisait à le faire repartir en fou rire, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses douleurs aux côtes._ '

Hibari voulut se redresser, mais ce fut peine perdue. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, ce fut de se ramasser face contre terre à côté de la maudite bouteille que l'autre avait laissé tomber à cet endroit. Son fou rire le reprit.

'Fichue gnôle !'

Lorsque Hibari s'écrasa le nez par terre, Chrome, paniquée se précipita vers lui. Elle avait commencé à paniquer sérieusement, lorsqu'il avait commencé à trembler violement, mais se rassura bien vite lorsqu'elle l'eut retourné sur le dos. Il était saoul comme un cochon et était encore en train de ricaner comme une hyène. Chrome se doutait que c'était encore une idée tordue de Mukuro. Elle aurait dû savoir que celui-ci ne laisserait pas passer sa chance de l'embêter alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, et tout le monde savait que Hibari-san ne tenait pas l'alcool. Elle regarda le Prez de Namimori pouffer en admirant son canari voleter au-dessus de sa tête, elle le regarda aussi pendant un moment avant de lui tendre le doigt, pour que Hibird se pose dessus. Elle subodorait que si Kyoya continuait de regarder son oiseau voler comme ça autour de lui, elle allait bientôt devoir soutenir le gardien pendant qu'il rendrait tripes et boyaux, ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter.

'Mukuro-sama, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre' pensa Chrome, tandis qu'un rire aviné lui répondait quelque part dans sa tête. Elle soupira en regardant, navrée, Mr Nuage qui la dévisageait, toujours par terre.

_ Han… Même si je suis reconnaissante à Mukuro-sama de m'avoir protégée et de t'avoir aidé, j'apprécie moyennement le fait de me réveiller avec un nuage saoul par terre et du brouillard ivre dans ma tête. Râla Chrome, tandis que son collègue se bidonnait encore.

_ Hibari-san ? Pas de réaction.

_ Hibari ! Toujours pas de réaction. Chrome prit alors la même intonation qu'avait la mère du Boss quand elle était vraiment en colère.

_ Hibari KYOYA ! Ce qui réussit parce que Hibari cessa de rire et tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir te déplacer ? Demanda soucieusement Chrome, en le voyant tenter de se mettre debout difficilement avant de re-glisser sur la caisse, vivement elle le rattrapa par la taille, lui évitant d'embrasser encore une fois le sol. Hibari lui passa un bras autour des épaules, pour se stabiliser, puis une fois son équilibre à peu près bon, il se tourna vers Chrome puis oublia instantanément ce qu'il voulait lui dire lorsqu'il croisa son regard améthyste interrogateur.

Complètement indépendamment de sa volonté sa main se déplaça sur la joue de sa coéquipière. Doucement, il lui caressa celle-ci, tout en restant silencieux. Chrome, quant à elle était tétanisée. Ça ne la gênait pas du tout qu'il la regarde d'aussi prêt, Mukuro faisait pareil, par contre qu'il lui caresse la joue, c'était…bizarre, mais pas désagréable du tout. Elle continua de le regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux métallique qui l'a retenait prisonnière aussi surement qu'un filet. Elle lui sourit, le défiant d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses actions. Il pouffa acceptant son défi informulé.

Son buste pivota et la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule vint se poser sa nuque, l'empêchant de battre en retraite. Il lui sourit, et murmura 'Je n'oublierais pas.' Puis il l'embrassa. Trop abasourdie, Chrome se laissa faire, avant de lui rendre son baiser. Ce fut un baiser profond, torride, aussi brulant que de la lave en fusion, comme s'il voulait lui faire ressentir la brulure qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait avalé la première gorgée d'alcool, quand celui-ci lui avait brulé les entrailles, mais ce baiser le saoulait encore plus que tout l'alcool qu'il avait bien pu boire.

Chrome, quant à elle constatait que le Prez embrassait plutôt pas mal, pour quelqu'un qui semblait aussi froid, même carrément bien si elle devait en croire son cerveau qui s'était inscrit aux abonnés absents. Elle ne savait comment, d'ailleurs, ses mains s'étaient retrouvées enfouies dans ses cheveux habituellement savamment ébouriffés, cheveux qui étaient maintenant ébouriffés tout court. Ce ne fut que quand leurs poumons se rappelèrent à leurs bons souvenirs qu'ils se séparèrent. Chrome, rouge tempête et Hibari, impassible, comme d'habitude, bien que légèrement essoufflé quand il reprit la parole.

_ Ton Mukuro-sama est une carne ! Mais je suis heureux qu'il tienne encore moins bien l'alcool que moi. Dit-il en souriant. Par contre, je vais quand même avoir besoin d'aide pour rentrer, s'il te plait.

Chrome sourit. Elle avait pensé le laisser se débrouiller, pour avoir insulté Mukuro, mais le voir sourire était rarissime, et heureusement, parce qu'il était irrésistible quand il se donnait la peine de le faire.

_ Ca ne sera pas gratuit, Mr Nuage. Rit elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant d'avoir laissé échapper le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné dans sa tête. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait qu'il fit, il haussa simplement un sourcil, et lui redonna un baiser, bref mais qui lui fit se demander comment elle s'appelait. Hibari lâcha un petit rire, puis.

_ Il faut qu'on finisse ce qu'on a à faire ici. Dit-il en désignant du menton les lascars dont la moitié était encore inconscients. Peux-tu m'aider à aller jusque là-bas ? Chrome acquiesça. Tant bien que mal, ils arrivèrent devant les bandits, qui se recroquevillèrent.

Précautionneusement, Hibari ôta son bras droit des épaules de Chrome, pour se tenir droit comme la justice devant eux. D'une voix qui ne trembla pas, il dit calmement.

_ Nous n'appellerons pas la police et ferons en sorte que des hommes de votre famille vous trouvent rapidement…

Les hommes soupirèrent de soulagement, soupirs qui se bloquèrent dans leurs gorges lorsqu'ils virent la flamme indigo du nuage luire joyeusement au doigt de son propriétaire.

_... mais je laisse cela -les flammes se propagèrent au-dessus et autour des bandits- pour avertir votre Boss, ou un autre, qu'il serait dangereux de défier la dixième génération de Vongola. Vous pouvez considérer ce message comme émanant du Dixième du nom des Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pour ma part, sachez juste que si je vous recroise dans cette ville ou aux environs, je vous mordrais à mort, et ferais en sorte que vous soufriez un peu plus longtemps. Ai-je été assez clair ?

Tous les Rinucci hochèrent frénétiquement la tête. Il se détourna d'eux, tandis que Chrome continuait de les regarder d'un regard insondable, ce qui leurs fit couler des sueurs froides dans le dos. Mais ce qu'elle regardait n'était pas les Rinucci, mais le grand blason des Vongola qui flottait sur les hommes à terre, crée par les flammes à cent pourcent pures du Vongola, d'une magnifique couleur violette.

Alors qu'elle les regardait encore, Hibird, vint voleter devant ses yeux, lui rappelant que son collègue était imbibé comme une éponge et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle le surveille. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour lui éviter de se casser la figure, ayant glissé sur un des revolvers qui se trouvait par terre et il se rattrapa à son cou in-extremis.

Chrome grogna, d'une part à cause de Hibari qui pesait de tout son poids sur elle en avait encore profité pour lui plaquer une autre bise sur la joue, et d'autre part parce que son idiot de chef s'était à présent lancé dans une interprétation très personnelle de la chanson de Céline Dion en duo avec Il Divo en live dans sa tête.

La route allait être longue.


	11. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer: Le domaine de KHR, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**Chapitre 10**

20h30

Elle allait les buter.

Elle avait réussi à trainer bon grès mal grès Hibari à leur train, pour le laisser tomber comme un sac de patate sur sa banquette, et avait largement dépassé son quota de gros mot autorisé pour une journée, comme le lui avait rappelé avec joie son mentor, toujours aussi bourré.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle l'avait envoyé paître, ce qui lui avait valu des commentaires du genre ' Il faut que tu cesses de côtoyer l'alouette ! Elle a une très mauvaise influence sur toi !'. Plus qu'agacée, elle n'avait plus parlé à Rokudo, se concentrant sur la route, et la difficulté à garder l'autre idiot dans le droit chemin, c'est-à-dire éviter les caniveaux, dans lesquels ils échouaient systématiquement.

De ce fait, Chrome était éreinté. Elle avait mal aux épaules, ses chaussures et ses bottines étaient pleines d'eau, elle avait un œuf de pigeon à l'arrière du crâne et pour couronner le tout, Mukuro-sama avait repris son concert in petto. Elle perdit réellement patience lorsque Rokudo entonna le refrain final de la bande originale de Titanic à pleine puissance.

_ POUR L'AMOUR DU PRIMO ! QUI EST L'ABRUTI (E) QUI LUI A FAIT ECOUTER CELINE DION ? Explosa-t-elle dans le wagon, faisant sursauter les animaux et les passagers des compartiments voisins.

' C'est MM qui me l'a fait découvrir !' Chrome voyait presque les étoiles dans les yeux de Mukuro. 'Quelle voix puissante ! Je suis devenu fan'. La goutte apparut sur l'arrière du crâne de Chrome, en même temps que toute la partie supérieure du visage de la jeune fille se nimbait de noir.

_ MM, hein ? Sourit-elle au mur en face d'elle. Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec elle dès que je rentre à Kokuyo… Hibird poussa alors son fameux cri « Sawada », alors que Mukuro pensait 'Effrayant' en parlant de sa protégée, et que Hibari pouffait dans son sommeil.

Au moins, son « pétage » de plomb avait eu du bon. Tous les animaux étaient rentrés dans leurs boites respectives, Hibari s'était endormi et Rokudo comptait les moutons. Enfin, elle avait pu faire ce qu'elle avait prévu : Appeler Kusakabe avec le portable de Hibari.

« _Allô, Kyo-san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Allô, Kusakabe-san ? C'est Chrome Dokuro à l'appareil.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous le portable de Kyo-san ?

_ Il est bourré, et je n'aurais pas la force de le porter jusqu'à la salle de réception de l'école. J'ai besoin que vous veniez nous chercher à la gare, dans –elle regarda sa montre- environ 20 minutes.

_ Mais… Kyo-san ne boit jamais… comment…

_ Hum, en fait, c'est en partie votre faute. Mais bon, je parlerais avec Hibari. Après nous avoir aidé, il vaudrait mieux que vous disparaissiez, disons, un ou deux jours. Mais pour l'instant, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est dans le cirage. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il vous reconnaitra.

_ Compris. Je serais là. Voulez-vous que je prévienne vos hommes, Dokuro-san ?

_ Non, pas la peine, mais merci quand même, Kusakabe-san. A plus tard. »

Chrome soupira de soulagement. Kusakabe-san avait voulu prévenir ses homme, soit en premier lieux Ken et Chisuka. Mais elle avait refusé. Elle était trop fatiguée pour argumenter avec eux sur son affiliation avec les Vongola, et ne rêvait que d'une chose un bon bain, et un lit.

'Franchement, j'ai hâte que Mukuro-sama sorte et me rejoigne dans la famille, ça m'évitera des prises de tête inutiles'. Pensa-t-elle, car même saoul, Rokudo lui avait fait part de ses réflexions, dans un discours plus ou moins décousu, mais peu importe, elle avait compris.

Mais il lui fallait encore déposer Hibari, puis trouver un moyen de transport pour la déposer au manoir. Ensuite, elle irait faire son rapport au Boss, puis irait se faire dorloter et soigner par la Mama et ses amies, Kyoko et Haru. Le tout en évitant Ken et Chisuka qui allaient faire de sa bosse une transplantation cardiaque, en évitant MM, sinon Chrome ne répondait de rien.

'Voilà un bon programme !'.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle senti son portable vibrer, avec appréhension, elle regarda qui était l'appelant et pus respirer en voyant que le téléphone affichait « Boss » et non « Kokuyo ».

« _ Allô, Boss ?

_ Allô ? Chrome ? Comment ça va ? La mission s'est bien passée ? Où es-tu ? demanda la voix de Tsuna. Chrome rigola doucement, pour ne pas déranger Hibari. 'C'est bien son Boss de s'inquiéter pour eux. Surtout pour appeler quand elle pensait à lui.'

_ Ça va, Boss. La mission s'est bien passée. Nous sommes dans le train pour rentrer et Hibari-san dort. Kusakabe vient le récupérer au train. Dit Chrome, en se félicitant intérieurement. Comme Hibari avait la réputation d'être une marmotte, le Boss ne se douterait de rien.

_ Ah, d'accord, je suis soulagé. Euh, Chrome, sans vouloir te commander, je préfèrerais que tu viennes te reposer ici, je me sentirais plus tranquille de te savoir à la maison.

_Boss. Chrome était touchée par la sollicitude de son boss, mais elle sursauta en se rappelant que le dixième du nom attendait toujours sa réponse. Oui, Boss. C'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire de toute façon.

_ Bien. Pour le rapport, cela peut attendre demain si la mission s'est bien passée. Je te laisse voir avec Hibari pour cela, je vous fais confiance. Avant que j'oublie, Haru et Kyoko-chan m'ont demandé de te rappeler que ce soir, vous faites une soirée DVD dans vos quartiers, donc je ne te verrais pas ce soir. Chrome sourit à cette idée - un soir par semaine, les filles faisait grève de cuisine et les garçons faisaient un barbecue - tandis que son Boss poursuivait. As-tu Ken ou Chisuka avec toi pour te ramener ici ?

_ Non, Boss. Je n'ai pas voulu les déranger.

_ Je m'en doutais. Dino et Romario doivent descendre en ville pour récupérer des sushi chez le père de Yamamoto et Takeshi par la même occasion. Veux-tu que je leurs dise de te récupérer aussi ? Ou je peux envoyer Bianchi si tu préfères ?

_ Non non Boss. Dino-san et Romario-San seront parfaits. Je les attendrais au lycée, qu'ils prennent leurs temps.

_ Parfait. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas ! Je te laisse.

_ Au revoir Boss »

Elle raccrocha en souriant. Malgré ce qu'en disait certains, son Boss valait la peine d'être connu.

Fidèle à lui-même, Kusakabe était dans leurs compartiments les portes du train à peine ouverte. Sans commentaires, il se chargea de son chef qu'il porta jusqu'à la voiture et le déposa avec précautions sur le siège arrière. Chrome allait le saluer pour s'en aller téléphoner à Takeshi Yamamoto pour le prévenir qu'elle arriverait sous peu chez lui, pour attendre Dino et Romario, mais Kusakabe lui ouvrit la portière passager.

_ Si je vous laisse partir à pied, Kyo-san me fera la peau. Accompagnez nous jusqu'au lycée et je vous déposerais. Chrome lui fit un gentil sourire, car elle se doutait que Kusakabe voulait aussi qu'elle soit dans les parages si Kyo-san comme il l'appelait, se réveillait avant qu'il soit parti, enfui, plutôt.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le préau du lycée, Chisuka et Ken les y attendaient, Ken en shootant des cailloux et Chisuka appuyé contre le mur. Chrome soupira mais ne pipa mot, tandis que Kusakabe extrayait son chef de la voiture, et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur réservé au personnel. Chrome dit bonsoir à ses amis d'un air tellement fatigué que même Ken décida de lui épargner ses habituelles jérémiades et ils suivirent tous les trois le vice-président dans le plus grand silence.

Malgré tout, Chrome avait du mal à garder son sérieux, même si elle le cachait bien, seul Chikusa l'avait remarqué, son regard passant de Chrome au Vongola inconscient. En effet, la vision de Hibari, la terreur de Namimori dans les bras de son vice-président avait de quoi faire sourire le plus coincé des observateurs, mais ce qui mettait le plus à mal le stoïcisme de la jeune Dokuro, était le rire tonitruant de Rokudo Mukuro, qui voyait la scène avec les yeux de Chrome et qui allait probablement se fêler une cote, lui aussi.

Chrome ne reprit le dessus que lorsqu'elle réussit à élever une barrière entre son esprit et celui de son chef, elle remarqua alors que Kusakabe avait installé son chef sur le canapé et s'apprêtait à lui retirer sa veste, pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Gênée, Chrome, se détourna pour s'en aller, lorsqu'une voix grave où frémissait la colère s'éleva dans la pièce.

_ Kusakabe. Si tu me touches, t'es un homme mort. Prévint le Prez en essayant de se relever. Préférant prévenir que guérir, Chrome tira le vice-président résigné dans le couloir et ferma la porte aux nez des deux autres qui voulaient en savoir plus. Elle s'adossa à la porte et regarda Hibari, qui cachait ses yeux de la lumière, avec un air narquois. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le repoussa en position allongée avec seulement son index, lui plaçant un coussin sur le visage. Un grognement lui répondit quand elle ricana. Fouillant dans son sac, elle y trouva une aspirine effervescente, qu'elle mit dans un verre d'eau en se moquant.

_ Quand on a une gueule de bois et qu'on est faible comme un oisillon, on ne devrait pas aboyer comme un pit-bull. Elle revint vers lui et lui fit avaler le verre, Hibari s'étant un peu redressé pour le boire, puis se rallongea en soufflant. J'ai dit à Kusakabe de te laisser tranquille, pendant un moment. Apparemment, i boire et à manger dans votre frigidaire. J'éteindrais en sortant.

Puis, poussée par je ne sais quel démon, elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, qu'il s'empressa d'approfondir. Elle se dégagea doucement, lui embrassa encore le nez, profitant de son manque de reflexes, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit tout doucement en quittant la pièce.

Elle entendit néanmoins le 'merci' qu'il lui avait répondu.

En sortant de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, elle ne retrouva que Chikusa et Ken. Apparemment, Kusakabe avait suivi son conseil à la lettre et avait pris la poudre d'escampette, Chrome rit encore, puis elle se tourna vers ses comparses et les informa.

_ Je rentre au manoir ce soir, les filles m'attendent. Vous m'accompagnez ? Vous pourrez rester avec les garçons, ils font un barbecue. Elle vit qu'ils allaient refuser l'invitation quand elle leurs rapporta ce qu'il était ressorti de la discussion entre Mukuro et Hibari. Mukuro-sama a décidé de rejoindre les Vongola à sa sortie de prison. Libres à vous de venir aussi ou pas, mais vous savez que vous serez les bienvenus auprès du Boss. Pourquoi ne pas commencer à se faire à cette éventualité dès maintenant ? Leurs demanda-t-elle, tout en sachant qu'ils seraient obligés d'accepter. Ces deux-là l'avaient toujours protégés, même s'ils clamaient le contraire, alors si Mukuro lui-même se joignait aux Vongola, ils n'auraient plus de prétextes pour les éviter.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Vongola-pyon ?

_ Rien. Il a pris une cuite avec Mukuro-sama.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Le domaine de KHR, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**Epilogue**

Sawada Tsunayoshi s'était réveillé avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il regarda l'heure, 05h30.

Le manoir que le Neuvième du Nom avait fait construire pour la dixième génération en cadeau pour la Mamma était énorme. Les voix portaient loin la nuit, c'était pour cette raison que Sawada Tsunayoshi avait souvent du mal à dormir la nuit, il était devenu paranoïaque depuis le temps, et le moindre bruit le réveillait en sursaut.

Alors, Lambo en train de jouer à un jeu de guerre, avec le volume à fond dans sa chambre, à l'autre bout du long couloir qui desservait les chambres de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Fûta et sa chambre provisoire avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Mais depuis le temps, il avait l'habitude du raffut de Lambo, il avait seulement oublié à quel point il était bruyant, puisque la véritable chambre du chef de famille qui se trouvait dans une autre aile du bâtiment était en réparation, détruite par une énième dispute entre Uri, le chat de Gokudera et Guydon, le taureau de Lambo. Donc, dans sa chambre provisoire, Tsuna avait enfouie sa tête sous les couvertures et tous les coussins qu'il avait pu trouver et comptait les moutons.

Il avait réussi à s'endormir peut-être quelques minutes, lui semblait-il lorsqu'il fut réveillé par une dispute haute en décibel. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre qui indiquait 01h30 et poussa un profond soupir, celui d'un Reborn endormi dans son hamac suspendu dans un coin de la pièce lui fit échos, et la dispute continua. A l'oreille, il reconnut Gokudera et Lambo, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas puisque que la chambre de Lambo se trouvait à côté de la sienne, mais même s'il comprenait son bras droit, la colère commençait à monter chez le dixième du nom. Fugacement, il se prit même à regretter que Hibari ne soit pas dans les parages, mais lorsque la voix de son gardien du Soleil se joignit aux deux autres, se fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Il regarda encore sa montre : 01h47, trop, c'est trop. Il laissa retomber sa main sur sa table de nuit, sur laquelle il déposait toujours ses gants et ses pilules quand il se couchait. Il en prit une, puis la flamme du Ciel apparut sur son front tiré par la fatigue. Il sortit calmement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les bruyants belligérants, ignorant le fait, que le bébé qui dormait précédemment dans le hamac s'était réveillé et tendait l'oreille à ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Il n'entendit qu'une seule phrase prononcée dans un grognement grave.

_ Si j'entends encore un seul bruit…. Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la grande maison. Reborn, quant à lui se retourna et se laissa glisser doucement dans le sommeil. Il entendit Tsuna pester contre ses gardiens en fermant la porte, puis il senti qu'on remontait sa couverture jusque sous son menton, et qu'on caressait doucement Léon. Puis Tsuna retourna dans son lit, et s'endormi sans peine, cette fois.

Lorsque qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il semblait à Tsuna qu'il venait juste de fermer les yeux. Il jeta un œil à son réveil : 05h45. Il préféra se lever avant de se rendormir et de se faire réveiller par le « réveil traditionnel des Vongola : Electrochoc assuré ». Il sorti de son lit en jurant et râlant à voix basse qu'il devrait y avoir des horaires spéciales pour les apprentis-boss de la mafia. La douche le réveilla complètement, et pendant qu'il se brossait les dents, il pensait à la journée à venir. Tout d'abord, il devait aller en cours, qu'il partageait avec Gokudera et Yamamoto, puis, il devait voir Chrome et Hibari, pour le rapport de leur mission, et pour finir, il avait un diner de prévu avec sa famille avec des invités de la famille Giglionero, dont il se faisait une joie de revoir le boss : Aria, l'Arcobaleno du Ciel.

Il avait eu une journée à l'université bien remplie, les chamailleries entre Gokudera et Yamamoto, les cours ardus, et il avait croisé plusieurs fois les Irie Shoichi et Spanner de cette époque. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être un boss de la mafia, mais quand il voyait Irie et Spanner, il repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux dans le futur, et voulait vraiment qu'ils fassent partie de sa famille, même si ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, puisque le Irie du futur avait pour ainsi dire traumatisé celui de leur époque et que, par un malheureux concours de circonstances, la famille de Tsuna lui avait aussi foutu une frousse bleue.

A présent Tsuna avait pris une bonne douche et attendait patiemment ses gardiens de la brume et du nuage tranquillement installé dans son bureau. Il sentait encore plus son intuition le titiller, depuis que Chrome et Hibari était rentré sans encombre à Namimori, mais ne sentait aucune appréhension. Il avait trouvé cela bizarre, mais ne s'en était pas ouvert à Reborn de peur de se faire encore traiter de Tsunaze par celui-ci.

Après que ses gardiens lui eurent fait leur rapport et se soient retirés dans leurs chambres respectives pour se préparer au diner que la Mamma avait préparé en l'honneur des amis de Reborn-chan, Tsuna cherchait toujours. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Hibari était laconique, comme à son habitude. Chrome, dans les nuages, comme d'habitude. La mission avait été vite fait bien faite. Il réfléchissait toujours, le regard dans le vague, quand on avait frappé à la porte. Tsuna avait fait une sorte de grognement que la personne prit pour un oui et la porte s'ouvrit sur Aria-san, tenant dans ses bras Uni qui jouait avec son pacificateur.

_ Désolée de te déranger, Sawada-kun.

_ Ah ! Pas de soucis, Aria-san. Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda Tsuna.

_ Oh, ta mère m'a demandé de t'appeler pour manger, tout le monde est en bas. Oh, et on a déposé ça pour toi, sur notre pare-brise. Tsuna la remercia, se leva et lui tint la porte, et ensemble ils descendirent dans la salle à manger, qui ressemblait plus à une joyeuse foire, qu'à un diner officiel. Pour une fois, Hayato était assis pas loin de Ryohei et rigolait avec Lambo et Takeshi. Ryohei racontait une histoire à grand renfort de gestes qui semblait captiver Haru, Kyoko et I-Pin. Reborn et Colonello se cognaient le front dans un coin, arbitrés par Lal Mirch et Fong, alors qu'Iemitsu faisait les yeux doux à sa femme et que Shamal poursuivait Bianchi. Les seules personnes qui se tenaient convenablement étaient les accompagnateurs d'Aria, son gardien de la foudre, Gamma, et ses deux frères : Nosaru et Tasaru. Tsuna voulut s'excuser, mais Aria, l'en empêcha, sous les yeux rieurs des personnes présentes.

_ Ne t'excuses pas, Sawada-Kun. C'est à cette ambiance un peu brouillonne que l'on reconnait une vraie famille.

Tsuna soupira et se gratta la tête, ce qui lui rappela l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main. Curieux, il l'ouvrit, en vérifiant bien que tout le monde était occupé à autre chose, surtout Reborn et Lambo, mais laissa Aria regarder par-dessus son épaule. Dans l'enveloppe, il trouva deux photos couleur de format moyen. Lorsqu'il reconnut les sujets des photos, il sourit de toutes ses dents et se mit à rire avec Aria et Uni, et s'enfuit dans son bureau pour mettre ses précieux butins dans un vieil album relié en cuir et frappé aux armes des Vongola, qui contenaient déjà quelques photos de la dixième génération, notamment celles prises lors de leurs mémorable voyage scolaire, où ils avaient fait tous ensemble le tour du Japon en deux jours.

Pendant le repas, tout était à peu près calme, vu que la plupart avait la bouche pleine, mais le dixième du nom n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire, pendant que Reborn et Hibari Kyoya le dévisageait suspicieusement, Tsuna, lui pensait aux photos.

'Alors, c'était donc ça !' Et il se remit à rire tout seul, provoquant l'hilarité d'Aria, assise à sa droite, qui se communiqua à Reborn, et par conséquent à Hibari, sous la forme d'un demi-sourire.

Sur la première photo, prise en intérieur, on pouvait voir Hibari Kyoya riant aux éclats avec le non moins souriant Rokudo Mukuro qui tenait dans une main, une bouteille de whiskey semblait-il et de l'autre levait l'index et le majeur, dans un V de Victoire. Roll, Hibird et Mukuro-chouette endormis derrière eux sur la veste de Hibari.

Sur la deuxième, on voyait une Chrome rougissante soutenant par la taille un Hibari plus qu'éméché qui en profitait pour plaquer une bise sur sa joue, tandis que Rokudo souriait encore plus que sur la première photo, mais on voyait bien que celui-ci n'était pas vraiment là, comme une photo transparente superposée sur celle d'Hibari et Chrome, comme une nappe de brouillard.

Mais une question taraudait le Boss des Vongola : Qui diable avait bien pu prendre ces photos ?

_NdlA :__ Voilà ! C'est fini pour celle-là ! En espérant qu'elle vous a plu. _


	13. Avis aux lecteurs

**Avis aux lecteurs :**

_Bonjour !_

_Si cela vous intéresse, je commence à publier la suite de cette fiction. Il s'agit d'une autre fic 1896, mais qui sera surement plus longue que celle-ci. Dans cette fic, j'y approfondirais certains aspect laissé en suspens dans cette fic, notamment, la dernière question de Tsuna, quand il se demande qui a pris les photos. Le titre de la fanfic est « Terra Di Fiamma » et elle est sur mon profil._

_Voici le résumé que j'ai pondu à ce sujet : « L'histoire se déroule après "Une mission banale". Deux jeunes femmes: Une meneuse et une qui préfère suivre, mais toutes deux craintives et sauvages. Sur un coup de dés le destin les fait se rencontrer. »_


End file.
